


The Love Project (Kokichi x Shuichi)

by Dv_writes



Category: DRV3, Dangan Ronpa, Danganronpa, DanganronpaKillingHarmony - Fandom, DanganronpaV3 - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Love Triangle, M/M, No Smut, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 36,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dv_writes/pseuds/Dv_writes
Summary: Shuichi Saihara's trying to live his best life without any trickery, lying, or scheming. It's going pretty well until his teacher assigns him a project with a partner. His partner just so happens to be Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate supreme leader, the king of trickery, lying, and scheming. With help from Rantaro, Kaito, Maki, Kaede, and others, Shuichi tries his best to work with Kokichi.Will Shuichi be able to survive this hell? Or will he discover a new side of Kokichi? Or maybe someone else..?Read to find out!Light spoilers for Drv3!This was transferred from my Wattpad, Dv_writes!
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/ Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Ouma Kokichi/ Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 128





	1. Assigning Partners

Shuichi Saihara walks into class to see his four friends chatting together at their desks. The Ultimate detective smiles at them as he sits down with the group and joins in on their conversation.

"Oh c'mon Maki Roll! Please just let me copy your homework!" Kaito, the Ultimate astronaut begs. He's bending his head over and holding his hands in a begging motion.

"No. You should've done it yourself," Maki, the Ultimate assassin, says sternly, making Kaito groan in frustration.

"This'll be the last time, I promise!" 

"That's what you said last time and yet, here we are," Maki refutes again. Kaito looks up at her and makes a pouty face in an attempt to change her mind, but she just closes her eyes and turns her head away. That's when he looks at Shuichi. Uh oh..

He tries to avert his eyes away but it’s already too late. Kaito is locked on his prey.

"Heeeeyyy Shuichi, you didn't happen to do the homework did you?" Kaito asks, putting a hand on the blue haired boy's shoulder. Kaede, the Ultimate pianist, and Rantaro, the Ultimate survivor smile at his suffering and Maki looks relieved to have Kaito off her back. 

"U-uuh.. Sorry Kai-" 

"Aw c'mon man! We're bros right? Help me out!" Kaito interrupts, giving Shuichi the pouty face now. 

Kaito knows Shuichi can't resist his pouty face. Defeated, he reaches down to his backpack and pulls out the homework. 

"Ah yes! Thanks bro! I owe you!" The Luminary of the Stars cheers, looking way too pleased with himself. Shuichi sighs to himself as his friends laugh.

"Don't worry Shuichi! You'll get him next time!" Kaede encourages, putting her fist up.

"Sure he will," Rantaro says sarcastically. Kaede gives him a light smack to the arm. The Ultimate detective laughs until he hears the bell and turns to the front of the class.

The teacher starts taking roll as Shuichi mindless listens. Once the teacher's done taking roll, she starts to write something on the board. While she's writing, Shuichi tries to guess.

G ood grades?  
Gro wing students?  
Grou nd breaking discovery?  
Group...

Oh Atua.

"Today we will be talking about this semester's group project!" The teacher cheers. Some students cheer, others groan, and some look around the room for partners. Shuichi is one that groaned.

Not only does Shuichi hate projects but he also hates socializing with anyone. Ever. This is going to be an absolute nightmare.

"And of course, I will be choosin-"

"Sorry I'm late!" A childish voice booms. The class looks over to see who interrupted the class. Standing in the doorway is none other than Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate supreme leader. 

Oh Atua. How did he even get into this school? 

"Hi... Kokichi," The teacher groans, obviously annoyed by the fact that Kokichi showed up today. "Please take a seat.. and next time, try not to interrupt the class please,"

"Yes mam!" Kokichi says, bouncing to his seat next to Shuichi.

"Like I was saying, I will be choosing your partners. Your partners will be the person next to you. So it would be Miu and Kiibo, Tenko and Himiko, Kirumi and Ryoma..."

The teacher continued to list names until she finally got to the end of the class. 

"Kaito and Maki, Rantaro and Kaede, and finally, Kokichi and Shuichi," The teacher's words echo in Shuichi's head. 

Him with Kokichi? Just kill him now! Shuichi looks over to Kokichi so see him smiling with a finger to his lips. He’s already planning something...

"Now that you have your partners, I will explain more about this project!" Continued the teacher. It just keeps getting worst.

"You will work on this project for the next three weeks," Oh no...

"You will have to work together and corporate with each other," Oh please no....

"You will have to work on this together outside of class," Oh Atua please no...

"This project's worth half your final grade,"

This. Is. Literal. Hell.

"Now, what this project is about..." The teacher keeps explaining but all Shuichi can think about is the mess he’s in. How was he supposed to work with the ultimate supreme leader? And for something's that worth half his grade!?

Shuichi tries to calm down. He just had to do all the work himself. That's no big deal... right? He attempts to block out his worries and listen to the teacher, but by the end of class, his head is still buzzing with what he should do.

"Alright! Since there's some time left before the bell, get with your partners and discuss the project! If you have any questions, feel free to ask me!" The teacher finishes, and with that, the class erupts into conversations about who's house to work at after school and what times worked best for who. 

Kaito cheers about Maki being his partner and Rantaro says something sarcastic about not wanting to be Kaede's partner, but all Shuichi can do is wait for his impending doom.

"Heya partner!" A cheery voice says, lightly smacking him on the back. "Soooo, I'm gonna need you to explain everything the teacher just said because I wasn't paying attention one bit," Kokichi sings as he plops himself on Shuichi's desk.

"Seriously?" Shuichi sighs. Off to a bad start already.

"Silly Shuichi! That was just a lie! Jeez, you're gonna have to get used to that if you're gonna be my partner for the three weeks!" Kokichi laughs.

"Don't remind me," He says, pulling his hat down over his face. 

"Awww, don't be like that! You're gonna make me cry!" Kokichi smiles slyly. 

"A-Anyway, we should probably work on this after school. Do you... want to come over?" Shuichi asks awkwardly.

"Oh wow! Shuichi's inviting me to his house?! I just have to say yes!" Kokichi smiles, placing his hands behind his head. The bell rings. "I'll meet you at your locker after school Mr. Detective! See ya!"

Kokichi hops off Shuichi's desk, grabs his stuff, and skips out of the room. Shuichi sighs. This is going to be interesting...

"Damn Shuichi, I feel bad for you," Rantaro smirks.

"Yeah, getting stuck with Kokichi... I hope you figure this out!" Kaede shines, trying to cheer him up. 

"Me too Kaede... Me too,"


	2. I Fell for You!

The rest of the day flies by. Before Shuichi knows it, it’s time to go home... with Kokichi. When Shuichi turns the corner, Kokichi is already by his locker, swaying side to side and staring off into space. Shuichi mentally prepares himself before going over to him.

"Hey Kokichi," He says, opening his locker. Kokichi beams and starts swinging the opened locker door around.

"Heeeyy! You ready to work super hard!?" He cheers. Shuichi gives him a weird look before slowly nodding and closing his locker. Kokichi latches onto his arm and leads the way. Shuichi awkwardly follows, trying to pry his arm away. 

Once they get outside, Kokichi lets go, falling behind Shuichi, queuing him to lead the way. The two start towards the detective's house in silence until Kokichi runs in front of Shuichi and starts singing.

"Step on a crack and you'll break your mama's back," he sings, stomping on the cracks in the side walk. Shuichi smiles at his... childishness... in concern and humor. How could this spoiled little kid be the Ultimate supreme leader? What kind of organization does he even run...

"Step on a line and you break your daddy's spine," Kokichi continues, dancing on the lines in the sidewalk. Smiling again, Shuichi watches the boy. Kokichi spins on his heels and looks at Shuichi. He gives a little grin.

"Shuichiii! Join me!" He giggles, skipping toward him.

"Ah, t-that's okay..," Shuichi stutters. Shuichi looks down at a big rock in the middle of the sidewalk. It's right in Kokichi's path. Oh no..

"Kokichi watch ou-!" It’s too late. Kokichi hops directly on the rock and falls right on his face. He hits the ground with a hard thud and makes the ground shake under Shuichi's feet. Kokichi screams like a baby. 

"Oh my Atua! Are okay Kokichi!?" Shuichi gasps as he runs over to him. Kokichi rolls onto his back, groaning in pain. His nose is bleeding and deep scratches cover his face. "U-uh, let me.. uh um.. how many fingers do you see?"

"Bitch I just fell on my face! I don't want your fingers!" Kokichi cries, whipping his nose with his sleeve. Damn it Kokichi!

"Uh... can you stand?" Shuichi asks warily, reaching into his pocket for a tissue. He puts it to Kokichi's nose as he sits him up.

"Shuichiiii! That hurts!!" Kokichi complains, swatting him away.

"Kokichi, let me help you! You might have a concussion!" Shuichi shouts.

"Silly Shuichi! I have a head of steel! There's no way I'd..." Kokichi pauses before falling flat on his back, passed out. Oh Atua.

"Kokichi?" Shuichi questions, poking him. It’s no use. He’s out cold. Looking around, Shuichi tries to find someone to help but there's no one in sight. Shuichi sighs. "If I must..."

Awkwardly, Shuichi stuffs a rolled up tissue into Kokichi's nose. Then, he picks Kokichi up on his back, wraps Kokichi's arms around his neck, and trudges to his house. 

By the time he gets there, the sun is setting. Shuichi had under estimated how heavy Kokichi was and how much he would move around being unconscious. Shuichi uncomfortably shuffles through the door and drags himself up the stairs to his room. 

Tiredly, Shuichi drops the supreme leader on his bed and falls face first next to him. The detective groans. They didn't even work on the project.

Then he feels a pat on his shoulder...

"Thanks for the ride Shuichi~" the mischievous voice of only one person whispered in his ear.

Shuichi's head shoots up to see the purple hair boy sitting crossleged with a finger to his evil smirk. 

"I can't believe you thought I actually passed out! You think I should go into acting?" The purple haired boy laughs. 

"Did you really just make me carry you all the way to my house?!" Shuichi yells, reaching for the boy, but yet again, Shuichi underestimated Kokichi. 

Kokichi leaps off the bed and does a little spin once he lands. "Wow Shuichi! If you wanted a hug, you could've asked!" 

Shuichi tries to grab Kokichi again but the sneaky boy somehow dodges him and runs out the bedroom. Kokichi laughs as he thumps down the stairs. Out of breath, Shuichi tries to catch up by skipping some steps while going down the stairs. Little did he know that would be his demise.

Shuichi just barely misses a step and goes tumbling down the stairs. He rolls down the steps like a bowling ball and once he reaches the bottom, he turns to Kokichi who’s standing in the doorway with an evil smirk on his face.

"Sorry Shuichi! Looks like we didn't work on our project tonight! Maybe tomorrow! Nehehee!" The childlike supreme leader waves goodbye before skipping out the house, leaving Shuichi all alone.

Damnit Kokichi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! <3


	3. A Robot’s Advice

For the rest of the week, Kokichi continues to pester Shuichi, from pretending that he left all his stuff at school only to reveal that he had no stuff to begin with, to claiming that he was the master of Hide and Seek and hiding from Shuichi in his own home, to him just not even showing up at Shuichi's locker in the first place. 

By Friday, Shuichi is over it. They haven’t even put their names on the project yet and Shuichi is freaking out a bit. Kaede and Rantaro have already gotten a good start on their project and Kaito and Maki aren’t far behind. Shuichi's group is the only one behind. Today, Shuichi is determined to get some work done, whether Kokichi liked it or not.

Walking into the class with a determined look on his face, Kokichi no where in sight, as usual...

"Hey Shuichi! How'd yesterday go?" Kaito asks in a happy tone. Shuichi turns around with a dead look in his eyes.

"Horrible... We 'played Hide and Seek' in my house and I couldn't even find him! He might still be in my house," Shuichi groans, slumping into his chair.

"Hey bro, don't complain! Maybe since a week has passed, he'll try to work with you! I believe in him!" Kaito yells, putting his fists together and making a weird face. 

"What's all this yelling?" Asks a monotone voice. Shuichi looks behind Kaito to see Rantaro.

"Ah, nothing. Just... Kokichi isn't the best partner," Shuichi sighs.

"Well, if you want, I could help you," Rantaro suggests. "Kaede and I are way ahead in the project, so I got some time to spare,"

"R-Really? Wow, thanks Rantaro," Shuichi smiles in much higher spirits than before. Rantaro just nods with a smirk. Then the bell rings and class begins.

As usual, after the teacher calls roll, the purple haired boy walks into class. He sits next to Shuichi with a smile, however, he has a bandage on his cheek. How did he get that?

"Okay class, today will be a project work day! Please get with your partners and work on the project! Remember, you only have two weeks left!" And with that, the class bursts into conversation. Kokichi spins in his chair towards Shuichi.

"So, what should we work on?" Kokichi asks. Shuichi give him the side eye.

"Sorry Kokichi but I'm going to work with Rantaro," Shuichi says awkwardly. He picks up his stuff and walks to Rantaro's desk, where he's greeted by Kaede and Rantaro. 

Kokichi stays in his seat. His eyes follow Shuichi as he goes to Rantaro and Kaede's desk. The detective's face immediately lights up when he reaches them. Something pinches at the supreme leader’s heart.

Oh well... Now he'll just be bored, right? Not a big deal... 

Kokichi slaps his cheeks a little. Get it together! Kokichi gets up and trots over to Kiibo, the Ultimate robot, so that he can annoy him. He decides to do that for the rest of class, even though the teacher yells at him. Once the bell rings, Kokichi tries again. 

"Should I meet you at your locker again after school?" Kokichi asks, placing his hands behind his head.

"Sorry, but I'm working with Rantaro again," Shuichi responds, trying to walk out the classroom. His heart pinches again. When Shuichi gets by him, Kokichi grabs his arm. "Uh.. Kokichi?" 

Shit. He tries to play it off. "Aww, does Shuichi not like me anymore?" He says in a playful tone. He knows his lie works because Shuichi says,

"I- I do.. but you never do any work and we're already behind. Sorry..," Kokichi lets go of Shuichi's arm and lets him leave. 

"I thought we were having fun," Kokichi says sadly to himself. 

"It's obvious that he didn't though," 

Kokichi whips around to see his robotic classmate, Kiibo.

"No shit Sherlock! Oh sorry, I forgot robots probably don't understand those sorts of things!" Kokichi jokes, trying to escape the situation he just got himself into.

"I'll ignore that robophobic comment for now. I just want to give you some advice," the robot says, looking a little hurt. 

"Why should I get advice from you? You don't even know if you have a dick or not!" Kokichi retorts.

"Th-that's not important!" Keeboy says flustered. "I just wanted to suggest that maybe you should... help Shuichi. That is what most friends do, correct?" 

Kokichi blinks. Help out? What does ‘help out’ mean?

"Just as I thought! You really don't understand humans!" Kokichi teases. He runs out of the classroom to the nearest bathroom and hangs out in there until the bell rings. He sighs. Late again.

Kokichi sluggishly walks to his next class, which just so happened to be study hall. He walks in with a grunt of annoyance from the teacher and sits down.

Kokichi never really does his homework so usually he takes a nap or bothers some of his classmates, but today something was on his mind. Should he... help Shuichi..? It sounds like too much work...  
"You never do any work and we're already behind," he said earlier.

That's when Kokichi decides. 

"Can I go talk to some teachers?" Kokichi asks loudly.

"...Don't annoy them okay?" The teacher says, waving him off. Kokichi bounces up from his seat and rushes out of the room with stares from his classmates following him. 

He stops by the teacher that assigned the project first, since he'd already pretty much forgotten what it was about. With a weird look, the teacher explains the project to him again. Then, he stops at the some other classrooms to get supplies before finally returning to study hall.

Kokichi messily throws the stuff on his desk before sighing and looking to get started. 

Then he pauses. He doesn’t even know where to begin. He can't even remember the last time he actually did work. The only reason he’s even allowed to stay at this school was because he’s a "valuable ultimate". 

Kokichi leans back in his chair. He looks around the classroom for an ounce of inspiration. Instead, he finds Kiibo staring at him. Wait, since when is he in this class?

"Are you having trouble Kokichi?" The robot asks.

"No! I'm just... thinking of the perfect topic sentence!" Kokichi lies with a finger to his lips. Kiibo tilts his head slightly in an analyzing way.

"Do you need some assistance? My skills are perfect for school work!" He says proudly with his hands on his hips.

"Uh-huh, no thanks Keeboy. I don't need help from a robot," The purple haired boy says.

"How robophobic!" The robot scowls. "Fine, I won't help you then," 

Kiibo makes a face before turning back around in his seat. Jeez, finallly! Of course the one time he tried to work, he kept getting interrupted. 

Kokichi rests his head on his hand and tries to focus on his project, however the more he tries to work, the harder it becomes. The supreme leader found himself spacing out or getting distracted by something out the window every five minutes and by the time twenty minutes had passed, the only thing Kokichi had done was put his name and half the date on his paper.

The little leader groans. He smacks his head against the desk. He has no problems coming up with complex plans for D.I.C.E, so why is it so hard to write down a few ideas for a dumb school project? If he can’t work on the project, Shuichi won’t want to hang out again...

Thats when a chair is pulled up next to him.

"I'm going to help you," Kiibo's robotic voice says. Kokichi lifts his head from the desk.

"I already told you, I don't need your help you toaster!" The purple haired boy retaliates. Keebo shakes his head.

"The whole class knows you need help Kokichi. It’s okay, tell me what you need help on," The robot smiles.

Kokichi stares at the robot. Even though he would never admit it, he’s... thankful to Kiibo. 

"Whatever...I was totally fine though..."

Together, they begin to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Criticism is always appreciated <3


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full story is on my Wattpad, Dv_writes. Thanks for reading!

The weekend flew by in a flash. Before Shuichi knew it, it was Sunday afternoon. Rantaro was just about to leave. The two had decided to also work with each other over the weekend, since Shuichi had to make up for a week worth's of work, but instead of working, they mostly just talked and watched movies. 

In the end, Shuichi probably could've gotten more done if he just worked on the project by himself.

"I'm sorry we didn't get as much work done as we planned," Rantaro sighs, walking onto Shuichi's porch.

"It's okay. At least we got started. If I was trying to work with Kokichi this weekend, I probably wouldn't have gotten anything done," Shuichi smiles.

Rantaro smiles back, looking deeply into his eyes. Shuichi awkwardly glances to the side, the eye contact making him nervous. The green haired boy continues to stare at Shuichi for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"Uh... Rantaro..?"

"Well, bye then," Rantaro says nonchalantly. He gives a slight wave goodbye before walking away from Shuichi's house.

The blue haired boy stands there for a moment. That was a little... strange. Shuichi can feel his face heating up. He can't tell if it's from embarrassment or being flustered. Did he give Rantaro the wrong idea by inviting him over? Shuichi shakes his head. No! They were just friends.

Shuichi turns to go back inside when he sees a flash of purple. Oh no..

"Shuichiii!" The boy turns around slowly to see Kokichi in a large, white long sleeve shirt and short basketball shorts carrying a backpack. He had big bags under his eyes like he hadn't been getting good sleep, but his bandaid from Friday was now gone.

"W- what're you doing here?" Shuichi questions, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Because I wanted to recruit you to my organization! Duh! Geez Shuichi, catch up already!" Kokichi says with a smug smile."Just kidding, that was a lie! I just wanted to show you this!"

Kokichi takes the backpack off him and opens it. He reaches inside and pulls out a stack of paper. Handing it over, Shuichi cautiously looks over the top paper. Among countless doodles, it reads-

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ  
Shuichi Sahara and Kokichi Oma's project planning sheet! ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Shuichi quickly skims over some of the stack of paper, becoming more and more amazed as he read on. 

Kokichi had done all the work the two were supposed to do during the week all in one weekend. Shuichi couldn't even believe the papers in front of him. Of course he could tell which parts he'd done himself and which parts he'd had help on, but he'd still done the work regardless.

"You did all this?" Shuichi asks, handing the paper over.

"No, I just copied it off the internet!" Kokichi smiles, taking the papers and putting his hands behind his head. Shuichi squints his eyes. 

"That has to be a lie...I can tell that you've been working," Shuichi states, looking at his dark circles and overly comfy clothing.

Kokichi's smile lessens a little.

"Thank you for helping Kokichi. It.. It really means a lot," Shuichi says meaningfully, smiling a sweet smile at the other boy. Kokichi's smile is gone now but his expression is soft. He has a barley visible tint of pink on his pale cheeks. That expression only stays on for a split second though, so short that Shuichi almost missed it, before returning to his usual, lying grin.

"Aw man! You got me Shuichi! You really are the ultimate detective!" The purple eyed boy pouts. 

"I kinda feel bad... I haven't really done much..," Shuichi admits, pulling his hat down over his eyes.

"Really? My, how the tables have turned..," Kokichi says evily, putting a finger to his mouth. He's already scheming... "Guess I'll just have to ignore you until you do some work yourself!"

"Wha- I didn't ignore you!" Shuichi gasps. Kokichi giggles at his reaction. The detective smiles back.

"So, are you gonna let me in your house or what?" The short boy asks, tilting his head slightly to look inside.

"Oh... sure," Shuichi says, still a little cautious of letting the ultimate supreme leader in his house after the past week.

Shuichi moves aside and Kokichi trots through the door.

"How come no ones ever home when I'm here Shuichi~?" Kokichi teases. Shuichi rolls his eyes at the weird comment.

"My Uncle works nights at a detective agency so he's usually gone by the afternoon and sleeps during the day," Shuichi answers, closing the door behind them.

Kokichi flops down on the other boy's couch. " What about your mom and dad?"

"Over Seas,"

"Awww, does my Shuichi get lonely?"

"Y-your Shuichi?" Shuichi perks up. He was now sitting next to Kokichi on the couch.

"Well, do you?" Kokichi asks again.

"...Not really. Its kinda like I own my own house. Sometimes though I wish I could talk to my parents in person," Shuichi sighs, trying to think back to the last time he talked to his parents face to face. "What about you? Do you live with your parents?"

"Nah. I had to kill them both to become the leader of my organization!" Kokichi exclaims, holding his arms out with a smile on his face.

"What!? Y-you killed-"

"Don't worry, that was just a lie. I only killed my older brother!" Kokichi laughs. Shuichi can't tell if Kokichi is lying or not.

"Just kidding, that was a lie to! I won't tell you! You don't deserve it after making me do all the work," Kokichi smirks as Shuichi. The hat wearing boy just sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Did you just come here to brag about the work you did?" Shuichi groans, putting his chin in his hands.

"Of course not Shuichiii! I just missed my favorite detective!" Kokichi teases. Somehow, Shuichi thinks he means the opposite.

"W-well, do you want to work on the project?"

"Absolutely not," Kokichi says in a dead tone, then breaks to a mischievous smile. "YOU can work on it though~"

"That's fair I guess..." Shuichi frowns. The detective goes to his room to get some paper and a pencil, then comes back to where Kokichi was sitting to look over the work he did. Kokichi has turned on the tv to a movie about a super hero in love with a super villain.

For a while, the two do their own thing in a comfortable silence. The more Shuichi looked over Kokichi's work, the more he realized a lot of it wasn't correct and couldn't be used for the project. Oh well, it's the thought that counts. Shuichi works hard to make up for his lack of work when suddenly, he feels something fall on his shoulder. 

Jumping slightly, he realizes that it's a sleeping Kokichi. The blue haired boy looks out the window to see that the stars were out. Wow. He hadn't even realized how late it had gotten. He guesses he should go to sleep as well. Careful not to wake the supreme leader, Shuichi slowly moves out from under Kokichi and gently places Kokichi's sleeping head on a pillow. Then, Shuichi quickly but quietly gets a blanket. He droops the blanket onto of the other boy and looks at him. 

Kokichi looks calmer in his sleep than he does awake. When he's awake, Kokichi is a liar and a troublemaker but in his sleep, he looks older and at peace. Shuichi realizes that he's been staring and shakes his head.

Tiredly, Shuichi walks up the stairs to his room, changes to his pajamas, and falls asleep, his thoughts drifting back to Kokichi. 

Shuichi wonders...

Why couldn't he stop thinking about him?


	5. Shumai it is!

Shuichi wakes up from the best sleep he'd had in a while to two big, purple eyes staring right into his.

"Aaaaahhhhhgg!" Shuichi screams in a high pitch. He topples out of his bed in surprise.

"Nehehee~ Sorry Shuichi!" Kokichi laughs, totally not sorry. Shuichi rubs his shoulder in pain as he looks up at his awakener. Kokichi was back in his normal checkered scarf and white uniform. "Hurry up sleepyhead~! It's Monday!"

Shuichi scrambles up from the floor. What time was it? The detective looks to the clock on his dresser.

7:35

Oh Atua! School starts in 25 minutes!

Shuichi sprints to his closet, grabs his usual striped turtle neck uniform, and goes to the bathroom to change, leaving the ultimate supreme leader unattended in his room. He didn't have time to shoo him out of his room.

As quickly as he can, Shuichi changes into his clothes, brushes his hair and teeth, and washes his face. Its only when he looks into the mirror that he notices his hat is missing. Without his hat, one strand of his hair is left to stick straight up on his head. Shuichi puts some water on his hand and tries to brush it down but unsurprisingly, it doesn't work. 

Shuichi looks into his eyes in the reflection of the mirror. He remembers the first time he solved a murder case at his uncle's agency. The memory of the look in the killer's eyes sends shivers down Shuichi's spine. That's why he needed his hat. So people couldn't look in his eyes, and he couldn't look in their's.

"I need my hat," He says to himself, walking out of his bathroom. Shuichi walks into his room to Kokichi sitting comfortably on his bed...

...with his hat on. 

The hat is a bit too big for Kokichi's head so it droops sloppily on him and pushes down his hair at the sides of his head. He looks... cute.

"C-can I have my hat please?" Shuichi asks, glancing at the clock.

7:40

"Whyyy? I've never seen you without your hat on," Kokichi complains, looking at Shuichi's hair. "You look good! Especially your little sticky-up-hair-thingy!" Kokichi points to Shuichi's strand that won't go down. Shuichi frowns and blushes as he tries to reach for his hat. Kokichi stands up on the bed and holds it over Shuichi's head in a teasing manner.

"Please Kokichi! We're gonna be late for school!" Shuichi groans, reaching up in an attempt to get his black hat.

"Doesn't matter to me. I'm always late!" The purple haired boy laughs, jumping around on Shuichi's bed carelessly. Shuichi sighs. Why does he have to do this so early in the morning?

"Why do ya wear this hat anyways? Are you a perv or something?!" Kokichi smirks.

"I-I don't need a reason! I just like it!" Shuichi lies. He soon learns that that was a horrible decision.

Abruptly, Kokichi glares at Shuichi. Then, with out warning, Kokichi leaps from the bed onto Shuichi. With a loud crash, the two boys fall to the floor.

"What're yo-!" 

"You got some balls lying to me Shuichi," Kokichi says in a very serious tone, like the normal Kokichi had been replaced by a completely different person. Shuichi tries to sit up only to realize he was pinned to the ground by Kokichi.

"K-Kokichi.. let me go," The detective mumbles, not sure what else to do. His face turns a bright shade of red.

"Tell me the truth then. You know I hate liers," Kokichi orders stubbornly, not budging an inch.

"But.. that's a lie,"

"Tell me the truuuth or we stay here," Kokichi orders again while squinting his eyes. The liar moves his face closer to Shuichi in an attempt to intimidate him, and Shuichi couldn't lie... he was a little intimidated.

"I...I wear it so people can't look me in the eye," Shuichi admits. Why was he telling him this? Could he even trust Kokichi? Shuichi was prepared to be teased endlessly but instead, he felt the weight on his stomach lighten.

"There! Now, was that so hard Mr. detective?" Kokichi giggles, putting a finger to his lips. "I can tell there's more to the story than that but I don't really care too much and besides, you look better without the hat! I like your eyes!"

The supreme leader hops up from Shuichi's bedroom floor. He gives Shuichi one last wink before swiping his hat from the spot it fallen and skipping out the door, leaving Shuichi alone in his room.

Shuichi stays sitting on the floor for a minute. He thinks about what Kokichi just said to him. 

"I can tell there's more to the story than that but I don't really care too much"

The blue haired detective laughs to himself. 

"And you tell me not to lie..," Shuichi smiles to himself. Then, he gets up from the floor and looks to the clock. 

7:45

Oh crap!

Shuichi jogs down the stairs to see Kokichi raiding his fridge. Sighing with annoyance, Shuichi makes a "c'mon" motion with his hands.

"No breakfast for you Shuichi?" Kokichi asks, trotting over to him.

"No," He answers, grabbing his backpack that was laying by the front door.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day you know!" Kokichi says from the kitchen. Shuichi sighs, waiting by the door for Kokichi.

The purple hair boy walks out from the kitchen with two apples in his hands. He hops to Shuichi and stuffs the apple into his mouth.

"You know, an apple a day keeps the doctor away!" Kokichi says in a motherly tone. He wags his finger like he's disciplining a child. 

The boy blinks. Since when was Kokichi so... caring? 

"Well, lets go! Wouldn't want to be late would we Shumai~?" Kokichi smirks, opening the front door and walking into the porch.

"Shumai? Like Chinese steamed dumplings?" Shuichi questions as he takes the apple out of his mouth.

"Yup! It's your new nickname!" The dictator laughs.

All Shuichi can do is smile. 

"Okay, Shumai it is,"


	6. Get to Work!

Kokichi and Shuichi walk into the class room five minutes before the bell. Sighing with relief, Shuichi looks at Kokichi. The ultimate supreme leader winks at him while falling back into his chair.

"See Shumai! We were juuust fine~" he smiles, looking to the clock on the classroom wall.

"I guess so," Shuichi responds, also sitting in his chair.

"So, are you gonna be nice to me now?" Kokichi asks in a puppy like tone. He's laying on the desk with his arms outstretched and cheek against the desk. 

"If you mean if I'll be working with you, then yes, I will,"

"Yaaay!" The child like boy cheers. Shuichi smiles at him. Kokichi was still wearing his hat. Watching Kokichi made something inside Shuichi flutter. Is it the fact that he basically stole his hat? Is it that he actually did some work on the project? Or was it just because it was Kokichi? Shuichi wasn't sure. All he knew was that... he wanted to keep working with Kokichi on this project.

"Hey Shuichi," A voice says from behind. Shuichi turns slightly in his chair to see Rantaro. "Kokichi,"

"Heya Rantaro!" Kokichi smiles, tipping back in his chair. 

"When you didn't show up at your normal time, I was afraid you weren't gonna be here today. I would've had to work without you," Rantaro sighs, looking at Shuichi.

"Oh yeah. Kokichi almost made me late," Shuichi laughs, glancing at the purple haired boy. Kokichi makes a fake pouty face at Shuichi's comment before smirking. "Also, I don't need you to work with me anymore,"

Rantaro's face drops a little at that. "Really?"

"Yup! I did all the work and now Shudickcheese has to make it up!" Kokichi blabs.

"What did you just call me?"

"Well, I'm glad it worked out for you two," Rantaro chuckles, hands on his hips. "Have fun~" Abruptly, Rantaro was ends the conversation and walks back to his desk. That was a little weird...

Shuichi turns back around in his chair to face the front of the room.

The bell rings loudly and the teacher takes role like usual. Then, she lets the class go to work with their partners. Once she was done talking, Kokichi had already plopped himself down in a chair across from the ultimate detective's desk.

"Let's get to work Shumai!" He says in an enthusiastic voice. 'Shumai' smiles back in return, happy that he could actually work on the project. He gets out supplies for the project from his bag and the two begin to work. Focused, they work in a comfortable silence, with the exception of background chatter from their peers. Shuichi works as hard as he can, determined to do some actual work. 

The duo works together quietly, but after a while, Kokichi decides to break the silence with a question that had been on his mind for a while.

"Did you and Rantaro work together over the weekend?" Kokichi asks in a cheery voice, though he wasn't too cheery about the question he'd just asked.

"Huh? Yeah I guess we did. Why?" The detective says, not really paying attention. That aggravated Kokichi for some reason. He felt a pitch in his heart, almost like it was being strangled. Was he having a heart attack!? No... that's not it...

"I dooon't knooow. I just saw him when I came oveeer. Were you... ya know.." Kokichi's heart was being suffocated, but he couldn't let Shuichi see that. No way Jose! 

Kokichi makes a prerogative motion with hands. Seeing that, Shuichi turns a bright shade of red. He starts swinging his arms around frantically.

"W-what?! Why would you say that?" He says panicky. This makes Kokichi giggle. He loved to tease Shuichi. He didn't know why, but teasing Shuichi was just way more fun than anyone else! Maybe Shumai had captured his heart!

Kokichi smiles at the thought. Kokichi isn't a complete idiot. Of course he knew what the pinching in his heart meant. He just didn't want to admit it to himself. At least not yet.

"Kokichi?" The supreme leader snaps out of his thoughts to the detective waving his hand in front of his face. Kokichi smirks a lying smirk at him, as to not raise concern. 

"Sorry Shumai! I was just thinking about your ahoge!" Kokichi lies. He suddenly ends the conversation by looking away from Shuichi and writing down some random gibberish for their project.

Shuichi just shrugs and continues writing. Oh Shumai.. you're not a very good detective are you?!

Kokichi continues "working" but before he knew it, the bell had rang and Shuichi had begun packing up his stuff. Kokichi sat in his chair for a few seconds, watching the detective. He was sad. He wanted to keep spending time with Shuichi. He had been having so much fun and he didn't want to leave him alone.

"Shuichi, where do you eat lunch~?" Kokichi asks, latching onto the blue haired boy's arm.

Clearly uncomfortable, Shuichi clears his throat and says, "In the back of the cafeteria. Why?"

Kokichi beams. "Okie! See you at lunch then!" 

"Huh? W-wait!" Shuichi stutters but Kokichi ignored him, skipping out of the room and humming to himself. 

Oooh, this was going to be fun!


	7. Shove Your Way to Him

Kokichi didn't pay any mind to his classes as he waited for lunch time. Bored, Kokichi played with Shuichi's hat on his desk while the teacher talked. He day dreamed about how it would be eating lunch with him.

"Kokichi," The teacher yelled, bringing him back to reality. "Where is X located?" 

"Up your ass," Kokichi giggles with a finger to his lips. He gets a few chuckles from his peers which only encourages him.

"Answer the question Mr. Oma or it's lunch detention for you," The teacher sighs, used to Kokichi's immature behavior.

"X is located right there! Duh!" Kokichi answers, pointing exaggeratedly at the board. 

"Very good," He says, writing his answer on the board. Kokichi looks to the clock.

Yess! Only five minutes!

The teacher starts rambling about some stupid homework assignment but Kokichi ignores him. The bell rings as he stuffs Shuichi's hat into his backpack and dashes out the classroom. He ignores protests from his teacher and classmates and heads to the cafeteria. He bounces and skips down the hall, catching multiple people's attention.

Usually, lunch was Kokichi's least favorite part of the day since no one really wanted to sit with him. He didn't really care much though. He would normally just end up in a bathroom stall or ditching. But today was different! He had Shuichi to sit with today. They would talk and laugh and...

Kokichi stops in his tracks. 

Shuichi was sitting on the far end of the cafeteria but he wasn't alone. He was with Rantaro.

Kokichi's heart drops. He knew this feeling. Jealousy. Of course he'd felt jealousy before but not quite like this. It felt like Kokichi was being crushed by a hydraulic press, shattering his skull into a million pieces until he didn't know which way was up or down. But really, what was he expecting? 

"Heeyy rat shi-"

"WAAAAH!" Kokichi jumps back in surprise at the sudden voice in his ear. He whips his head around to see Mui Iruma, the ultimate inventor. "Oh, hey Mui,"

Kokichi guesses that he let his guard down and showed his disappointment in his voice because Mui punches him hard in the arm.

"Oowww! What the hell you cum dumpster?!" Kokichi yelps, grabbing his arm.

"What's wrong you little shit?! You look like you just finished too fast for your girl and she left you for another man!" The inventor laughs, hands on her hips. Kokichi rolls his eyes at her idiotic comment. Not now Mui! 

"Nothings wrong you pig bitch! Now shoo and tinker with your robot boyfriend," The supreme leader sings, forcing cheerfulness in his voice. 

"P-pig b-b-bitch!?" Mui trembles. "I- I was just m-making a joke!" Mui pulls herself together and continues talking, oblivious to Kokichi's signals to go away. 

"I can see the look of jealousy and disappointment from a mile away! I see it all the time on the boys I reject! You just gotta keep trying though! I always like it when a guy shoves his way to me!" Mui cheers.

"I'm not jealous! I'm just plotting a way to set your hair on fire!" Kokichi lies. Mui squeals at the threat and finally scurries off, leaving Kokichi to stare.

Kokichi thought while staring. If he walked away right now, maybe this squeezing in his heart would go away. Maybe he wouldn't have to be worried about the detective leaving him. Maybe he would become just another person. 

Maybe Kokichi would forget these feelings forming inside him.

But then he thought about what Mui said,

"You just gotta keep trying though! I always like it when a guy shoves his way to me!"

Kokichi shakes his head. "Huh... who knew that dumb skank could give good advice," Kokichi says to himself. 

He then takes in breath a deep breath, closes his eyes, and takes a step forward. With each step he takes toward Shuichi, his mind is swarmed with more worries, however, he had a new found confidence. Kokichi finally reaches the table.

Kokichi walks up to Shuichi and Rantaro and quietly sits down next to the detective. Shuichi looks away from his conversation he was having with Rantaro.

"There you are Kokichi! I saw you standing over there. I didn't know if you were coming," Shuichi's voice says sweetly.

"Well, here I am," Kokichi says matter a factly. Shuichi smiles a cute, closed mouth smile.

"I'm glad you did," He says in a caring tone. The detective looks at the supreme leader with soft, tender eyes that calm Kokichi's heart, until the pinching in his heart was no longer pinching. Instead, it was a loving hug, almost like Shuichi was hugging it himself. Kokichi can feel a soft pink brushing over his cheeks but he didn't mind. 

He didn't mind it at all.

Kokichi smiles a teasing smirk. "Awww! Shumai! You're so sweet I might get a cavity!" Kokichi raps his arms around Shuichi's arm and pulls him close. Kokichi sees Shuichi's face go red.

"K-Kokichi.." Shuichi mutters, avoiding eye contact. Aww, how innocent! 

"Well aren't you two close," a calm voice says, ruining the moment. Kokichi looks up with a glare to see an ice cold grin.

"Hey Rantaro,"


	8. Purple and Green don’t make Blue

"Well aren't you two close," Rantaro's voice chimes in. Shuichi looks away from Kokichi, who was clutching onto his arm. The redness fading from his face, he remembers Rantaro was sitting with them. He had been so distracted by Kokichi that he forgot all about the conversation they were having.

"Hey Rantaro!" Kokichi says is a sing songy voice. "Didn't see ya there!" 

"Yeah, I've been here the whole time," Rantaro says, rolling his eyes slightly. "I just didn't want to interrupt your moment,"

"Oh don't worry Rantaro! We weren't having a moment!" The purple haired boy claims, though he tightens his grip around the detective's arm. What's up with that?

"K-Kokichi, can I have my arm back?" Shuichi stutters. He heart was fluttering like crazy and his head was scrambled like someone had shaken it like a maraca. He was even having trouble remembering his own name. Was he eating enough?

"Sorry Shumai~! I was just so excited to see you!" Kokichi laughs, hesitantly letting go of Shuichi's arm. His arm instantly feels cold without Kokichi holding it close to him, but he was relieved that the little leader had let it go.

"Shumai?" Rantaro questions as he plays with his necklace. He had a calm smile on his face, but his eyes were different. They had a look of menus in them that sent shivers down Shuichi's spine, but they didn't seem directed at him...

"Yup! It's Shuichi's nickname!" Kokichi says before quickly adding, "That only I can call him,"

"Oooh I see," Rantaro sighs. "I didn't know we where doing nicknames," He looks over to Shuichi. The green haired boy stares at him for second before deciding.

"Is... Shu okay?" He says in a sort of seductive voice. He raises his eye brows and smiles.

"Uh, I guess so?" He stammers. This is so weird. Shuichi could sense some kind of tenseness in the air. It was small but noticeable. What's going on?

"Okay then Shuu~" Rantaro says teasingly. Shuichi smiles at the nickname, however, he feels Kokichi tense at his side. 

"What's wrong Kokichi?" Shuichi asks, thinking to himself.

"Do... you want a nickname to?"

Kokichi instantly smiles. He holds his fists up next to face and smiles like a little kid. 

"Aww Shumai!" He says sweetly. "I actually have the perfect nickname I want you to call me!"

"You do?"

"Yup!" Kokichi beams before putting a finger to his lips and smirking. 

"You can call me Cock-ichi!"

"W-What?!" Shuichi says startled. The ultimate supreme leader laughs at his reaction. He rolls his eyes.

"Very funny Kokichi," Shuichi sighs, shaking his head while opening a bottle of Panta.

"I know right! I'm hilarious!" Kokichi cheers. He then notices Shuichi's drink. "You could call me Panta! I love that soda!" Then Kokichi swipes the drink from Shuichi's hands and takes a big swig. 

"H-hey!" Shuichi sighs, not even trying to get it back. He already knew he wouldn't be able to get it back from previous experiences. Kokichi was way more physically able than he let on.

"Wow Kokichi. That was a little mean don't you think," Rantaro says slyly. Kokichi stops drinking and glares at the green hair boy. 

"Shut up you avocado! You're not apart of this!" Kokichi laughs, setting the drink down.

"But Shuichi looks annoyed. I was just helping," Rantaro retorts, averting his eyes from Kokichi. His brows furrow slightly.

"I wasn't-" Shuichi tried to cut it.

"Shumai doesn't care if I steal his drink! He doesn't care about anything I do!" Kokichi complains, holding his hand out in front of him in a 'what the hell" motion.

"Really? That's not what he was saying last week. He was complaining all morning about how you weren't doing any work!" Rantaro shoots back. His calm composer was slowly fading. "He was so fed up I had to go over to his place to help him out,"

"I wasn't-"

"Oh sweet, sweet, stupid, little Rantaro! I guess you missed the chapter where I did the work! It's called Sweet Dreams! Read it!" Kokichi smiles, laughing at Rantaro's "stupidity". Shuichi notices that Kokichi's foot was shaking like crazy under the table.

Shuichi had seen Kokichi get into plenty of fights with teachers, students, and even the headmaster, but each time Kokichi was calm and seemingly having fun. This time however, Kokichi seemed on edge.

"Hey, stop it you gu-" Shuichi tries to intervene again. He notices people around them starting to stare and whisper. Stop fighting!

"Oooh. I get it! You did the work because you felt bad! Wow, I didn't know spoiled brats felt bad for what they did!" Rantaro snarls with a smile on his face. His eyes have the look of a snake. It was like the normal, calm Rantaro was replaced by a snake in human form, ready to feed on its prey.

"Holy Moly, you're a dumbass! Maybe yo-"

"Oop! Watch what you say Kokichi. You don't want to scare Shuichi off just like your-" 

Rantaro was cut off by a hard slap. Kokichi had gotten up from his seat and was now leaning across the table. He had tears welling in his eyes.

Shuichi was shocked.

"What the fuck..," Kokichi mumbles before dashing off out of the lunchroom. Rantaro was frozen in his spot. He had a red handprint on his cheek.

"Ouch... that hurt more than I thought it would," Rantaro finally says. He then starts to laugh, as if the whole thing were just a big joke. Shuichi slowly turns around to face him. Anger bubbled in Shuichi's chest. Kokichi had just ran out of the cafeteria, clearly upset... and he was laughing?

"Why... are... you laughing?" Shuichi mumbles, slightly glaring at Rantaro. The green haired boy noticed and stoped laughing. 

"Sorry. I tend to laugh when things are tense," he sighs. Shuichi was still angry. He still didn't know what he was going to say that was so bad or why he was going to say it in the first place. 

"I can see you're mad... I get it. I was just trying to help. When my sisters used to take things from me, I would say the same things but they never blew up at me like that,"

"What were you going to say to him?" Shuichi asks coldly. 

"Huh?"

"What," Shuichi asks more sternly this time. "Were you going to say to him?"

"Oh... nothing important," Rantaro answers. Angrily, Shuichi sighs. He wasn't going to tell him anything.

The bell rings, indicating that it was time to head to class, but Shuichi couldn't care less.

"You better apologize to Kokichi," Shuichi scowls. Without another word, the detective turns and leaves the cafeteria, ignoring Rantaro's attempts to get him to stop and the eyes of others tailing him.

Walking into the hallway, he starts his search. 

Where are you Kokichi? And... 

What's your secret?


	9. Brain Freeze

Shuichi walked around the school in search for Kokichi. He checked the bathrooms, the halls, and even some of the classrooms, but the ultimate supreme leader was no where to be found. 

By the time the bell had rung for the beginning of class, Shuichi was out of options. He couldn't randomly walk into classrooms while class was in session so he didn't really know where else to check. 

The detective sighs to himself. He was still confused about the fight that just happened. What were they even fighting about? Shuichi thinks to himself as he roams the hallways. They were saying stuff about the project and how he was annoyed that Kokichi hadn't done to much work, but it wasn't like Shuichi was infuriated. Why did they care so much about it in the first place? It's a school project..

Shuichi looks around to see he'd somehow made it to the front entrance of the school. Next to the door outside, there were big windows that showed the bright sun shining down onto the sidewalk and benches. At the edge of where the window ended, Shuichi saw a small figure with wispy, purple hair sitting against the wall. 

Kokichi!

Shuichi pushes the doors open and peeks around the door. There sits Kokichi, lazily picking at the dirt and rocks on the sidewalk.

"Kokichi.." Shuichi says almost in a whisper. The purple haired boy looks up with wide eyes.

"Oh, it's you Shuichi. How'd ya find me?" He says in a happy tone.

"I saw you through the window," Shuichi says, walking out from the doorway and sitting next to him, the door closing behind him.

"Aw maan. Looks like I didn't choose a very good hiding spot this time," The supreme leader sighs in a fake disappointed voice. Shuichi looks closer at Kokichi. His eyes were a little red around the edges, like he'd been crying.

"Are you okay Kokichi?" Shuichi asks softly while looking into his eyes. Although small, Shuichi thought he saw a small tinge of sadness. 

"Of course I am Shuichi!" Kokichi giggles, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"You don't have to lie Kokichi. It's just me here," Shuichi comforts. Without thinking, the detective had reached his hand out and puts it onto Kokichi's cheek. 

Kokichi flinches at the sudden contact, but then leans into his hand, rubbing his cheek against Shuichi's cold fingers.

"I know Shumai. It's just... easier. There's only one truth, but endless possibilities for lies, y'know?" Kokichi admits, pushing Shuichi's hand away from his face and closing his eyes again. 

Shuichi was conflicted. The detective side of him want to know more. Kokichi still hadn't answered any of his questions yet. However, the human side of him overpowered the detective side. He knew there was probably a reason Kokichi hadn't told him anything and he wanted to respect Kokichi's privacy. He barely knew him after all and he could tell Kokichi didn't want to say much more. 

Kokichi and Shuichi stayed silently sitting on the floor for a few seconds, until the purple hair boy opened his eyes and smirked.

"Doing some detective work are we Shuichi?" he laughs. Shuichi gasps at the sudden comment, making Kokichi giggle more. He smiles. This time, his laugh seemed at least a little genuine. "Aaanyywaaay, what'd ya wanna do Shumai?" 

The supreme leader hops up from where he was sitting and reaches his hand out for Shuichi to grab. 

"What do you mean?" Shuichi asks confused, grabbing Kokichi's hand to pull himself up.

"Oh, did I not tell you? We're locked out!" Kokichi says, pointing to the front door. 

"What!?" Shuichi gasps. The blue haired boy grabs the door handle and pulls as hard as he can. To no avail, the door refused to budge. Shuichi groans, cursing himself for letting the door close.

"Told you! Sooo, should we go somewhere?" Kokichi questions again, not concerned in the slightest.

"I guess..." Shuichi sighs defeatedly. Whatever, he didn't really want to go to class anyway.

"Yaay!" The purple haired boy cheers. He grabs Shuichi's arm and drags him down the stairs of Hope's Peak Academy. 

Shuichi sighs, following the dictator as they walked away from the school. Hopefully where ever Kokichi took him was good. 

The two continue walking, occasionally turning left and right, until Shuichi had no idea where they were.

"Uh, Kokichi, where are we going?" Shuichi asks, now a little worried that he'd let the supreme leader lead him somewhere unfamiliar.

"We're almost there! It's just around this corner!" Kokichi sings, leading Shuichi around the corner. "Here we are!" 

Shuichi looks at where Kokichi had lead them. Seriously?

"You brought me to an 11-7?" Shuichi questions, lifting an eyebrow. 

"Well yeah! Gas stations are the best! C'mon! I wanna slushee!" Kokichi giggles. The boy starts skipping his way to the gas station, leaving Shuichi to follow.

Shuichi smiles and shakes his head. He really was just like a little kid. It was... cute.

Shuichi follows the purple haired supreme leader through the entrance of the 11-7. The cashier at the counter waves as they pass by her, right to the slushee machine.

"What flavor you want Shuichi?" Kokichi asks curiously, grabbing two large cups from the stand.

"Um... I think I'll get blue raspberry. What about you?" The detective asks back, taking the cup that Kokichi was handing to him.

"Hmmmm, I like the Panta flavor!" Kokichi smiles, pressing his cup to the flavor dispenser. Of course he'd like that flavor. The two fill their cups to the top with slushy and together, they go to pay.

"That'll be $3.99," the cashier says, looking at Shuichi. 

"Oh, don't worry about it Shumai! I got it!" Kokichi shines. He starts to dig through his pockets. Since when did Kokichi have money?

"Oh u-um, well if you're p-paying, you can just... give me your number?" The cashier interrupts. Kokichi shoots his head up. 

"Really~ Awww thanks!" He says mischievously, holding his hand out for the girl's phone

Shuichi felt something burn inside him. Who is this girl? Why do you want Kokichi's number? You don't even know him! 

Shuichi grabs Kokichi's arm just as he was about to take the cashier's phone. 

"No... it's okay Kokichi. I got it," He says, coldly staring at the cashier. Still holding Kokichi's arm, the detective reaches into his pocket and pulls out a five dollar bill. He slides it to the cashier, who looked disappointed, but takes it anyway. She hands Shuichi back his change and looks back at Kokichi. He hadn't said anything since Shuichi intervened. 

"Can I-"

"Okay, lets go," Shuichi disrupted again, dragging the supreme leader out of the store. Kokichi grins, gladly following the detective.

"Have a good daaay~" He cheers teasingly, waving goodbye. He then turns to the ultimate detective. "That was ruuude Shumai! I was gonna give her a fake number so we could get free slushees!" He pouts.

Shuichi just rolls his eyes. He had no idea what had gotten into him. He just... really hated see that girl trying to get with him.

"Were you perhaps... jealous?"

"Wha- no! I just... realized I didn't have your number," Shuichi lies, although he feels it's not very convincing.

"Oh yeah, you don't do you?" Kokichi says, smirking at the blue haired boy. "Hand me your phone!" 

Shuichi gives him a look, but gives him his phone anyway. After a minute, Kokichi hands Shuichi his phone back. The blue haired boy looks to see what Kokichi had put his contact as.

First Name- Kokichi ∩^ω^∩  
Last name-Oma |(￣3￣)|

Phone #- **********

Notes- My favorite person in the WHOLE WIDE WORLD ( ^ω^ ) (o^^o) ╰(*'︶'*)╯ ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Oh my Atua, he uses a lot of emojis.

"Make sure to text me Shumai~!" Kokichi teases. The detective smiles. Somehow, knowing that he had Kokichi's number made Shuichi feel a sense of pride. 

"Don't worry, I will," Shuichi grins. 

Together, the two walk back to the school, talking about this and that. By the time they got back, the school day was practically over.

"Shumai, can I sleep over at your house again tonight?" The purple haired boy asks. Shuichi shrugs his shoulders. He couldn't see why not. He just thought it was kind of strange he would sleep over two nights in a row. Weren't his parents worried?

"Sure, I guess... but what about your-" 

"Yippee! Thanks Shuichi!" Kokichi bounces. He starts to skip ahead, leaving Shuichi to follow.

Did he cut Shuichi off on purpose? No... he was just excited. Shuichi would ask him later. 

Shuichi smiles as he starts waking after his partner.


	10. A Detective’s Fluttering Heart

That night, Kokichi stayed at Shuichi's house. Shuichi made the two some noodles and they watched tv together until Kokichi had fallen asleep on the detective's shoulder. 

"Again?" Shuichi sighs to himself. The detective carefully lifts the supreme leader's head and lays it on a pillow. When Shuichi reaches for a blanket, he thinks he hears mumbling coming from Kokichi.

"That was... a lie..." The purple haired boy murmurs. The detective looks at the little leader's face. His eyes were still closed. He laughs a little. He was talking in his sleep. How... cute.

Kokichi shifts a little on the couch. He grabs the corner of the pillow and snuggles it. "Shu..ichiii..."

The blue haired boy gasps. Kokichi was... dreaming about him...!? Shuichi quickly throws the blanket on the little leader and dashed up stairs to his room.

The detective changes into his pajamas and jumps onto his bed, bellyflopping onto his covers. He pulls his covers to his face. His heart was fluttering like crazy, like it was Gonta's insect meet and greet all over again. 

The ultimate detective slams his face into his pillow. He tries to get to sleep but Kokichi floods his mind again. Shuichi floats in and out of consciousness, pondering what the next day would bring.

"Wakey wakey Shuichi baby!" 

Shuichi shoots his eyes open, realizing that he'd just slept through the night. Shuichi blinks and looks up to see Kokichi leaning over him. The purple eyed boy was wearing his normal clothes but his scarf was missing from his neck. The boy's collarbone protruded through his marble white skin. 

"C'mon Shumai~! I woke you up early so we wouldn't be late!" The little gremlin whines, tugging on Shuichi's tired arm. The detective groans as he tiredly lets himself get pulled up into a sitting position. "I'm going to use your shower, so no peeking!"

"Wha- oh whatever... Towels are in the closet next to the bathroom," Shuichi says, exhaustedly rubbing his face. Kokichi just does whatever he wants now.

"Thaaanks Shumai~" The supreme leader winks. Then he skips out the room. Shuichi sighs and ruffles his hair. It was morning already? The detective looks to his clock. 

7:00

Hmm... suspicious. Shuichi peeks through his blinds to make sure it was actually seven in the morning. To his surprise, it was. Shuichi blushes a little. That was nice of Kokichi.

Shuichi crawls out of bed and goes to his uncle's bathroom to take a shower and get ready. By the time he was done, Kokichi was out of the shower and sitting on the stairs.

"Time to gooo Shuichiii~" The purple haired boy says, bouncing to his feet.

"I'm coming," Shuichi responds, still a little tired. The two head down stairs and grab some fruit before heading to school. As usual, Kokichi walks ahead, skipping around the rocks and twigs on the sidewalk. Shuichi follows close behind, watching Kokichi. He felt the fluttering in his heart once more. It was getting kind of annoying. Not the fluttering itself, but the fact that Shuichi didn't know what it was.

Kokichi and Shuichi walk up the steps to their school. Right when they're about to enter the school, Shuichi hears someone call his name.

"Shuichi!" The blue haired boy turns to see his violet haired friend.

"Hey Kaito," He says with a smile. He looks next to Kaito to see a flustered Maki. That's when Shuichi notices they were holding hands. "Hey Maki,"

"Oh... hey," she says awkwardly, her face pink.

"Aw C'mon Makiroll! Stop being so awkward! Is it that embarrassin' that we got together," he says teasingly, getting close to the assassin's face. 

"Shut up! I'm just not used to it..." The girl says cutely. Kaito laughs, squeezing her hand. 

"Awwww! You two are so cuuuutttteee! Why don't you do that to me Shumaii?!" Kokichi butts it, latching himself onto the detective's arm. Kaito and Maki look at Kokichi wide eyed before turning to Shuichi, who was a red tomato.

"Wh-What?! Th-that's because we're not like that!" The blue haired boy says frantically, pulling his arm away from Kokichi. Kaito and Maki exchange looks at one another. 

"Nehehee! I know Shumai! That was just a lie!" The purple haired boy giggles. "Annnyway, I'm gonna go inside. See you in class Shuichiii~" He says, winking to the already flustered Shuichi. The boy gasps, turning a deeper shade of red. He tries to cover his face, but it was no use. Maki and Kaito had seen enough.

"Woah bro! I didn't know you and Kokichi were dating!" Kaito says, chuckling. The detective frantically turns to them. 

"W-we're not!" He says, attempting to calm himself down.

"Don't lie to yourself Shuichi," Kaito smirks, making a fist with his free hand.

"I-I'm not!" Shuichi tried to deflect. "We're just friends! Barely!"

"Yeah.. sure," Kaito says persistently. "I'm no expert, but that right there was definitely a little flirty!"

Shuichi sighs. This was stressing him out. Yes, he was bi, but he didn't like Kokichi! That would be crazy! Kokichi was like a little kid. Bratty and spoiled. He had no manners and had that weird laugh. He was always pulling tricks and smile that smile of his. And looking at him those eyes. Those eyes... Gaah! This was too much for Shuichi. 

Maki notices the detective's overthinking and decides to say something.

"Don't worry about it too much Shuichi," The level voice of Maki says, breaking him out of his train of thought. "Do things at your own pace. I'm sure that detective side of yours will start working eventually," 

The brown haired girl smiled her rare smile. She opens the door to the school and drags Kaito through, despite his protests.

"Aww Makiii, I wasn't done grilling him yet," the astronaut complains, finally following his girlfriend down the hall.

"I know, but Shuichi needs to figure out his own feelings. He is a little dense you know," Maki sighs.

"Ooooh, I see! Kinda like how you did with your feelings for me?" Kaito says smugly. The ultimate assassin spins on her heels and quickly smacks the purple haired boy on the head. 

"Ooooh, I'm gonna get you for that Makiroll!" 

Maki turns and starts dashing down the hall, giggling and leaving Shuichi with his thoughts.


	11. A Declaration of War

Meanwhile...

"Annnyway, I'm gonna go inside. See you in class Shumaiii~" He says, winking to the already flustered Shuichi. The supreme leader grins to himself as he starts to skip to class.

Kokichi hums as he trots down the hall, thinking about the past week. Suddenly, someone knocks into him. The purple haired boy falls to the ground in surprise.

"Oouch," Kokichi whines, looking to who had knocked into him. His mood shatters. The person he had ran into was the one and only Rantaro. 

"Oh sorry Kokichi. Are you okay?" The ultimate survivor asks, reaching his hand out.

"I'm fine. Get your avocado hands away from me," Kokichi responds coldly, ignoring his hand and getting up on his own. He tries to walk away, but Rantaro grabs his shoulder. 

"Wait... Can I talk to you?" Rantaro questions.

"No," Kokichi answers bluntly, swatting his hand away.

"Aw don't be like that. Please Kokichi?" The green haired boy asks again, sincerity in his voice. Kokichi turns to look at Rantaro to see the sincerity also plastered on his face. However, Kokichi wasn't entirely convinced.

"Okay," Kokichi sighs, crossing his arms. What does this loser have to say?

"I'm sorry... for what I said to you yesterday," he says, playing with his necklace. Kokichi raises an eyebrow.

"It's just that... I get jealous pretty easily," Rantaro smirks.

There it is.

"Welp, that sucks!" Kokichi laughs, turning to continue his walk to class.

"Just seeing the look of distress on my Shuichi makes me angry. You understand, right?" The green haired boy continues, hands on his hips like he was lecturing a child. Kokichi stops and spins on his heels so he was facing Rantaro again.

"Your Shuichi? Hmmm, now does he know about that?" Kokichi retorts in a sarcastic innocent voice, putting a finger to his mouth.

"Oh, he will... once I make him my boyfriend," That crushes Kokichi's heart. 

"Waddya mean?" He asks, maintaining the playfulness in his voice. 

"Exactly what I said," Rantaro says with a devilish smirk.

Kokichi didn't know what to say. Rantaro... likes Shuichi? No way! Shuichi would never like someone like Rantaro anyway. Not that it mattered. Why was he so worried? 

"Why're you telling me this?" Kokichi glares. Rantaro smiles a sweet smile.

"I see the way you look at him Kokichi. You have a crush on my Shu and that's a big problem. I just needed to let you know your place," The green haired boy says in a snake like manner.

Kokichi blinks. He looks away from Rantaro to sees Kaito and Maki running down the hall, but no Shuichi in sight. Someone had finally said it.

Kokichi isn't an idiot. He knew these feelings were brewing. The fact that he had worked all weekend to make up for a weeks worth of a project just to get Shuichi to talk to him again. How he felt when he saw Shuichi and Rantaro chatting together at the lunch table How he felt when Shuichi refused to let Kokichi give that girl his number. It proof enough. 

However, was Kokichi even ready to admit it to himself? What if he did and he was lied to again? What if the same thing that happened before happened again? What if he lost Shuichi forever? He didn't want Shuichi to leave him. But then again...

The supreme leader looks back at Rantaro. Did he really want to let go of Shuichi that easily? Kokichi laughs. No way... absolutely not!

"Pfffft hahahaha! Aw man, you really are funny Rantaro!" The purple haired boy laughs, stepping toward the other boy."I think you've got things mixed up. It's me letting you know your place. Stay away from Shumai, okay?"

Kokichi smiles a devious grin. Rantaro looks Kokichi up and down, his mouth morphing into sadistic smile.

"Alright Kokichi. You just declared a war," Rantaro says in a raspy voice. "May the best man win,"

"U-uh, what're you two doing?" A questioning voice asks from behind Rantaro. Kokichi snaps out of the trance he was in and peeks behind the survivor to see a concerned Shuichi.

"Awww thanks for apologizing Ran Ran! I forgive you!" Kokichi improvises, smacking Rantaro hardly on the shoulder. 

Kokichi walks past confused Rantaro over to Shuichi and grabs his arm. 

"Oh yeah.. I'm sorry to you to Shuichi," Rantaro says, catching on.

"We'll be going now! Buh-bye!" Kokichi gives a small wave before dragging the confused Shuichi to class.

"What was that?" The detective questions.

"What was what?" 

"That exchange... It seemed aggressive?" Shuichi says, his free hand to his to his chin.

"It wasn't! Everything's okay now!" Kokichi smiles, giving the detective's arm a little squeeze.

Shuichi flinches a little, but continues interrogating. "But it doesn't seem like you to forgive someone that easily,"

Kokichi thinks to himself. He's right... 

It probably wouldn't be smart to tell Shumai about what Rantaro said. Kokichi beams. He had the perfect lie!

"It isn't, but I know Shumai would be sad if I didn't get along with his friends, so I put it behind me!" The liar says, putting a finger to his lips.

Shuichi blinks for second before turning a slight tint of red. "O-oh, I see. That was... nice of you," He says awkwardly. 

Kokichi smiles. It looks like Shuichi was too flustered to really think too much about it. But... 

He had to make sure~ 

Kokichi pulls the detective closer him. Shuichi gasps and tries push the little leader away. 

"Kokichi! Stop!" The blue haired boy mumbles, trying to resist the supreme leader's cuddles. "W-why're you being so weird?"

Kokichi just smiles.

"Sorry Shumai! I guess you'll just have to get used to it!" He thinks to himself.


	12. Troublesome Note Passing

Shuichi lets the ultimate supreme leader drag him into class by his arm. The two sit down in their respective seats as other students start to pile into the classroom.

Shuichi's mind swarms with thoughts about the conversation he'd just had with Maki and Kaito. Shuichi was trying to not think about it too much, but then he ran into Kokichi and Rantaro. He thought the two had been fight again, but when Kokichi accepted Rantaro's apology, his heart fluttered like crazy. It was nice of Rantaro to apologize to Kokichi, though Shuichi was still a little mad about what happened, but it was especially flustering when Kokichi explained why he had excepted his apology. 

Now Shuichi was more confused than ever.

The rest of the class finally makes their way into the classroom and the bell rings. Shortly after, the teacher walks in.

"Good morning class! Today will be an independent work day, so after I take roll, please begin working on the individual parts of your project," She says, going on her computer to take roll. The class groans, however, Shuichi was relieved. Now he had some time to cool down and think about something else.

The teacher finishes taking roll and the class works in silence. Shuichi works hard on his part of the project, the thoughts of this morning slowly being replaced by thoughts of work. Shuichi was so into his work that he barely noticed the light tab on his knee.

The detective looks down at were he was poked to see a small, folded paper. Shuichi looks to see that Kokichi was the one handing it to him. He gulps as he slowly takes the paper from the leader's small hand, wondering why Kokichi was passing him a note in the first place. Shuichi quietly unfolds the note to read-

K- Im bored (( _ _ ))..zzzZZ

In small but messy handwriting. The detective smiles and rolls his eyes. Even when he writes, he adds emojis.

S- Then do your work

Shuichi writes. He subtly passes the note back to the purple haired boy and continues his work. Then, the note gets thrown onto his paper and Shuichi is interrupted once more.

K- Ew (T ^ T) 

Shuichi sighs. 

S- Good to know you're not doing any work

Shuichi passes the note back.

K- Says u! Mr. Makes me do al the work! (￣^￣)ゞ

Pass.

S- I didn't make you do it!

Pass.

K- But u made me feel bad T^T

Shuichi gives Kokichi a teasingly annoyed look before finally turning back to his work. He couldn't talk to him for too long or else he would start thinking about this morning again. After a few minutes of working, Shuichi gets poked in the knee again. 

The blue haired boy looks back at the little leader to see another note. He grudgingly takes the note. It's reads-

K- Can I eat lunch with you again ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The memories of yesterday flash through Shuichi's mind. Could Kokichi handle it? He didn't want a repeat of what happened yesterday. Also, why did he want to eat with him anyways? He never ate with him before... 

Shuichi can feel his face heating up again? No, it's not like that! The detective shakes his head and writes back to Kokichi.

S- You can.. but Rantaro and the others will probably be there

Pass.

K- That's okie! Like i said, were good now!

Pass.

S- Are you sure?

Pass.

K- Yup! Besides if that avocado decides 2 be a dick again, we can just go get slushees!  
☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

Shuichi blushes once more. 

S- Why do you want to sit with me anyways?

Pass.

K- I dunno! I just feel like it ʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ

Shuichi sighs.

S- If you want

Pass.

K- Yippee!! ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Just as Kokichi was passing the note back to Shuichi, the teacher puts her hand between them. 

"What do you two think you're doing?" She asks sternly. Shuichi's classmates turn their heads to see what was happening. Shoot!

Shuichi's face turns red from embarrassment.

"Uh..."

"I was helping Shuichi! He was confused about the project," Kokichi lies.

The teacher raises an eyebrow. "You? Helping Shuichi?" She questions, not sounding too convinced. 

"Uh, yeah! I was...uh... very confused," the detective chimes in. He was trying to help, but he thinks he just made it worst. 

"Uh- Huh. I'm sure," She says, crossing her arms.

"Ugh fiiinnee. Ya got me! We were talking about setting the school on fire!" The liar beams, smiling like an innocent child.

"What!?" Shuichi yells. "Why in the world would you say that?!" 

"Kokichi," The teacher says again angrily. "Give the note to me or you'll be having a nice chat with the headmaster. I'm sure your parents wouldn't like it if you got in trouble again," 

Kokichi squints his eyes at the teacher. 

"No,"

"Kokichi," says the teacher angrily.

"Nah!"

Kokichi crosses his arms and turns his head like a spoiled child. Oh come on Kokichi!

"Kokichi! Just give it to her!" Shuichi whispers. The purple haired boy turns to look at the desperate detective. He exhales an irritated sigh. Why was he annoyed? Shuichi should be the one who was irritated!

"Fiiiinnneee! You guys are no fun!" Kokichi finally says. He pulls the folded note of his pocket and holds it out for the teacher. She takes it from him and unfolds the note. No! Don't read it. 

She stares at note for a bit and then raises an eyebrow. She gives the two a look before turning to go back to her desk. Shuichi heaves a breath of relief. At least she didn't read it out loud.

The detective and looks around at his classmates. Kaito and Kaede look like they're dying from trying to keep their laughter in. Maki shrugs her shoulders in a 'What were you even try to do?' motion. Rantaro looks at Kokichi with a smug smirk. 

Shuichi rubs his face. That was a disaster.

The detective gets back to work without anymore interruptions. After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rings for the end of class. 

Immediately, Kaito and Kaede come up to the blue haired boy. 

"What was that Shuichi? I've never seen you get in trouble before!" Kaede giggles.

"Oh, uh... I don't know," Shuichi tries to laugh off. 

"Reaaallly? Are you sure? Or maybe you're trying to get in trouble! Ya know, to get some alone time with you know who," Kaito teases. Shuichi turns red but tries to keep his cool.

"Be nice," Maki chimes in before it got too out of hand. "We'll see you at lunch Shuichi," She grabs Kaito by the collar on his shirt and pulls him out of the room with Kaede laughing behind them. 

Shuichi watches them leave until he feels a familiar arm wrap around his. Not again...

However, what came after that was not so familiar.

"See you at lunch Shumaii~" Kokichi whispers in his ear. Then, Kokichi gives a little wave like nothing happened and skips out of the classroom. Shuichi is left stunned.

The detective covers his face. 

What is your deal Kokichi?


	13. Shuichi’s Antenna

Shuichi works sluggishly through his classes, waiting for lunch time. For some reason, today he was especially excited for lunch.

Finally, the lunch bell rings and Shuichi quickly packs up his things. As he packs his things, Kaede stops to wait for him.

"You seem eager to get to lunch today," Kaede says in her usual happy voice.

"Oh, do I?" Shuichi says, pulling his backpack onto his back. 

"Hmm... Are you perhaps... excited to see someone?" She teases, raising an eyebrow. She leads the way out of the classroom and into the hallway.

Kokichi immediately pops into the detective's head. Gah! Shuichi shakes his head. After what Maki and Kaito has said this morning, his mind kept thinking weird things. He was excited to see Kokichi? No way!

"I don't know..." the detective mumbles, putting a finger to his mouth.

"Ooooo! Who?!" Kaede ecstatically questions, leaning into Shuichi's personal space. "Come on! Tell me!"

"Um.. I'm not-"

"Is it Rantaro?!" Kaede interupts.

What? Rantaro? Why would he be excited to see Rantaro?

"You two've gotten awfully close lately!" She continues. 

Shuichi pauses. He wasn't really excited to see Rantaro. He wasn't excited to see anyone in particular. At least he thought he wasn't, but now that he was thinking about it, maybe he was? No, no! 

The detective shakes himself out of his thoughts. He needed to stop over analyzing every little thing people told him. Kaede was just being her intrusive, matchmaker self.

"No, I'm just hungry," Shuichi sighs. Kaede's face dims, but there was still a little flicker of light in her eyes. That scared Shuichi. 

"If you say so~" She sings.

The two enter the cafeteria and look for the others. Shuichi spots Kaito and Maki sitting at their usual table. Shuichi walks over and sits across from the two.

Maki holds Kaito back with her hand on his face as he holds his arms out in a hugging motion. The assassin's face is a light shade of red.

"C'mon Maki Roll! Just one kiss!" Kaito begs, swinging his arms around in an attempt to get around the girl.

"Do you wanna die?" the brown haired girl growls. Kaito just laughs and tries to pull her arm away.

"Aww! You guys are adorable!" Kaede squeals, plopping herself down beside them.

"Thanks!" Kaito grins. "But I think we would be cuter if Maki gave me kiss~!"

"In your dreams," Maki grumbles. She puts her chin in her hand and covers her mouth, but not before Shuichi catches a glimpse of a smile.

Just then, Shuichi feels a hand on his shoulder. Again? Kokichi's been very touchy lately. The detective could already feel his face turning red.

The blue haired boy turns to look at the little leader, but to his surprise, it wasn't Kokichi. It was the ultimate survivor.

"Oh!" Shuichi gasps. "I thought you were someone else,"

"Aw, sorry. I didn't mean to scary you," Rantaro says coolly. He gives Shuichi's shoulder a slight squeeze, which makes Shuichi squirm.

"It's okay..." Shuichi says, awkwardly looking to the side. Shuichi subtly moves his shoulder to hint at Rantaro to let go, but he either doesn't get the hint or ignores it as he sits down next to the detective, hand still on his shoulder. For some reason, Shuichi's heart was pounding.

Maki makes a face at the two before glancing behind the detective. 

"I think Kokichi's trying to get your attention," she says, pointing behind him.

Shuichi looks behind him to see the purple haired boy at the vending machine. Kokichi holds up two coins and asks, "What kinda Panta do ya want?" Shuichi wonders where he got those coins, but answers anyway. 

"Green," he answers. Kokichi nods and puts the two coins into the vending machine. Then, he grabs the two Pantas and trots over to the table.

"Hey Shumaiii!" Kokichi gleams. The purple haired boy smirks as he reaches his hand between Shuichi and Rantaro, breaking them apart, and sets the Panta on the table. Then, he hops onto the other free spot next to Shuichi.

"Thanks," Shuichi says sweetly. He opens the Panta and takes a drink.

"You like green Panta?" Kokichi questions, taking a sip of his purple Panta.

"I guess," Shuichi nods. 

"Hm... I think you're more of a purple guy~," The supreme leader smirks, raising his eyebrows.

Shuichi makes a confused face. What does that mean?

"Anyways, where were you guys yesterday?" Rantaro clears his throat. His hand plays with his rings.

"I was practicing piano in the music room," Kaede says while clasping her hands together.

"I was hang out with my Maki Roll!" Kaito says proudly, pulling her into a big bear hug.

"Idiot.." Maki sighs.

"Awww! How cute!" Kokichi smiles. The purple haired boy puts his hands on his cheeks. "I wish I had a boyfriend~" 

The purple haired boy gives a longing glance at the detective, but he was distracted while drinking his Panta and didn't see it. 

"Me to," Rantaro chimes in, also glancing at the unaware Shuichi.

"Oh I didn't know you liked guys Kokichi! Maybe you and Rantaro should go on date!" Kaede shines innocently.

Shuichi chokes on his Panta and starts coughing as it goes down the wrong tube.

"Uh, no. I don't date Shrek look a likes," Kokichi says almost disgustingly.

"So mean," Rantaro says sadly. "But it's okay. I could never like someone who needs a high chair to eat with us," 

Kaito holds back a laugh. Kokichi squints his eyes at the green haired boy, menace in his face despite his smile.

"Aw, that's too bad. And I could have gotten you something off the kids menu. Dang... But, I guess you could get your little sisters to do that. Oh wait, they're all missing! Sorry, I forgot!" Kokichi stabs, smiling a creepy smile. 

"Ouch, careful there Kokichi. You're pressing a little too hard there aren't you?" Rantaro fires back. 

Shuichi feels tension building up between the two. He didn't want another fight, especially in front of the others. He had to think of something, anything to diffuse the situation.

"W-well at least neither of you have a mini antenna on your head," Shuichi blurts. Kokichi and Rantaro break from their stare down to look at the detective. Shuichi can feel himself turning red from embarrassment. Everyone is quiet until, Rantaro lets out a quiet laugh. 

"You do have a mini antenna on your head," Rantaro laughs, covering his mouth with his hand.

Shuichi immediately feels a wave a of relief.

"It's okay Shuichi! I got one to!" Kaede smiles, playing with her ahoge.

"Me to! I got a bunch of 'em!" Kaito joins in, ruffling his spiky hair.

"Those aren't antennas," Maki rolls her eyes.

"You're just jealous 'cause you don't have any!" Kaito retorts. 

"No, I'm just stating facts," Maki sighs, crossing her arms.

"Aww, it's okay Maki Roll. You'll get your antennas one day," the astronaut smiles, wrapping his arms around the girl.

"H-hey!" She says flustered. The group laughs as she tries to hide her beet red face.

Shuichi smiles. He had successfully defused the situation. He looks back to Kokichi to see if he'd calmed down. The leader had his head resting on his hand with a quiet smile on his face. Good. Now he could enjoy a peaceful lunch with his friends. 

The group continues to chat about random things until the bell rings to signal that lunch was over. 

As Shuichi heads to the trash can to throw his leftovers away, Kokichi walks up beside him.

"I'm coming over to your place again, right?" Kokichi asks, hands behind his head.

Shuichi furrows his eyebrows. He wonders... when was the last time Kokchi had been home? He'd been staying at his house for the past few days, so his parents had to be worried. Maybe tonight Kokichi should go home, just so his parents knew he's okay.

"I don't know... Maybe you should sleep at your house tonight. Your parents are probably wondering where you've been right?" Shuichi says.

"They don't care! They let me do whatever I want!" Kokichi smiles. Shuichi wasn't convinced.

"I think you should stay at your house," Shuichi says more sternly this time. "At least for tonight,"

Kokichi's face falls slightly, but he nods anyway. "Okay, see ya later then Shuichi!" 

The detective watches him as he leaves the cafeteria and follows him soon after. As Shuichi heads to class, he feels a pit forming in his stomach. Maybe he was a little harsh on Kokichi... 

The blue haired boy shakes his head. He was overthinking again. Kokichi needed to go home. But then again...

Why wouldn't this pit in his stomach disappear?


	14. Tasteless Nightmares

The school day drags on for what seems like an eternity before the bell rings to signal the end of the day. Shuichi yawns sleepily as he stuffs his things into his bag and slings it around his shoulder. 

The detective heads to his locker to wait for Kokichi so the two could go to his house together. He stands there waiting for a few minutes until he remembers. Right... he told Kokichi that he shouldn't stay over tonight. The blue haired boy sighs and leaves the school. 

Wind blows the detective's hair as he slowly walks to his house. It was really quiet without the little leader skipping around the cracks on the sidewalk. Shuichi remembers the time Kokichi had fallen on his face and made him carry him all the way to his house. He smiles as he remembers chasing Kokichi around his room after he revealed that he was actually awake the whole time. That's when he feels a chill.

Shuichi shivers as fallen leaves blow by him on the sidewalk. His ears were freezing. Man... he wished he still had his hat. Shuichi subconsciously grabs the arm Kokichi usually latched himself onto. The blue haired boy stops himself. That's weird... Why was he holding his own arm? He continues walking.

Finally, the tired detective reached his house. He walks through the front door into the empty house. The house was quiet. Too quiet.

Shuichi starts his usual routine. He makes himself some noodles and begins his homework. He works on his homework until he finishes it. Then, he takes a shower and changes into the navy blue hoodie and sweat pants he calls pajamas. 

The detective plops himself onto the couch and starts flipping through channels. He finally settles on a movie about a Phantom Thief and a detective.

Normally by this time, the supreme leader would be sound asleep on his shoulder, but tonight his shoulder was bare. Shuichi sighs sadly to himself. 

He hadn't realized how attached he'd gotten to Kokichi. Was this because he was used to hanging out with someone or was it because...

He missed Kokichi..?

Shuichi grabs a pillow off the couch and slams his tomato red face into it repeatedly. He was confusing himself again. The words that Maki and Kaito said this morning fly through the detective's overactive mind. Did he miss him so much because...? No! No! He missed people all the time! 

Yeah... that's it. He just missed his friends. He just missed his friends. He just missed his friends!Shuichi slaps the pillow into his face on last time and holds it there. He says those excuses to himself again and again, pressing the pillow harder into his face.

The detective takes a deep breath in, pillow still covering his face. He smells something unfamiliar. Curious, Shuichi sniffs the pillow again. The pillow smelled like a combination of smoke and fake grapes. It was sweet but sour at the same time. It smelled so right...

Gah! This was Kokichi's pillow! Shuichi gasps as he launches the pillow across the room. His face was as red as a fire hydrant. The detective quickly turns off the tv and rushes upstairs. He flings himself onto his bed and curls up under his bedsheets. He was sniffing Kokichi's pillow!!? And he liked it!!? What had gotten into him!?

Shuichi squeezes his eyes tightly and tries to sleep. Finally, after much struggle, he falls into unconsciousness.

"Shumai!" Kokichi's voice yells from a distance. Shuichi looks around him, but all he sees is an endless white void. "Shuichi!" Kokichi calls again. His voice bounces off the walls.

"Kokichi? Where are you?" The detective shouts into the void. 

"Shuichi please!" Kokichi's voice yells again. His voice was strained, like a guitar with its strings too tight. "Help me!"

"Help you? Where are you?" Shuichi questions, spinning in circles trying to find the boy. 

"Shuichi!" Kokichi screams. Shuichi turns to see the supreme leader in the distance. Shuichi starts sprinting toward him, but the gravity feels like a ton of bricks and keeps him from getting there in time. Shuichi sees hundreds of hands grab at Kokichi and pull him into the ground. He struggles against them, but it's no use. More and more hands rise from the ground and grab at Kokichi until he's shoulder deep into the ground.

Shuichi's heart was pounding. He frantically looks around him for something, anything to help him. Shuichi tries pulling him out of the ground, but it doesn't work. Kokichi was stuck.

"I'll get you out Kokichi. Don't worry," Shuichi tried to be convincing, but he had no idea what to do.

"Why didn't you help me...?" Kokichi mumbles so quietly Shuichi almost doesn't hear.

"Wha-"

"Why didn't you save me!" Kokichi yells. "You said you'd help me! Why didn't you help me?"

"I-I am! I'm trying!" Shuichi stumbles, his voice cracking slightly.

"You left me alone! You abandoned me! You're a liar! I HATE liars!" Kokichi snarled. Shuichi is stabbed in the heart. 

"I-I-I didn't mean to! I'm helping you! Just g-give me a minute!" Shuichi cries back. 

"You lied to me! You lied about everything!" Kokichi growls once more. Shuichi faces Kokichi straight on. He was about to ask him what he meant when he realized Kokichi wasn't looking at him. He was look directly behind him.

Shuichi turns and sees a man slightly taller than Kokichi standing in the distance. He was far away so Shuichi couldn't really make out any details. The only thing he could see clearly was medium, purple hair flowing around him.

"Shuichi!" 

The detective spins around again and is met with Kokichi being pulled deeper into the ground. Shuichi grabs the boys shoulders and tries to lift him up, but it's no use. The hands swat and slap at Shuichi and he eventually losses his grip and falls backward.

The last things he sees is the tip of Kokichi's grape purple hair sinking into to ground. 

"Kokichi? Kokichi?! Kokichi!!" Shuichi screamed. He clawed at the ground, desperately trying to dig him out. 

Without warning, a hand sticks out of where Kokichi had sunken and grabs Shuichi by the collar. The hand yanks Shuichi into the ground and on impact, he jolts awake.

The detective blinks as he realizes he was now in his room. The detective sits up slowly, breathing heavily. He ruffles his straight blue hair, cold sweat running down his neck. What was that dream? Shuichi stays sitting up for a moment until he calms himself down. 

The detective glances at his clock. 

6:30

1 hour and 30 minutes until school.

The blue haired boy sighs. He knew he couldn't go back to sleep after that dream, so he decides to just get ready for the day. Shuichi tiredly crawls out of bed and starts getting ready for school. 

Once he was ready, he goes to the kitchen and gets himself some breakfast. Shuichi looks on the counter to see two blueberry muffins. 

The detective grabs one and starts to eat it. He sits down at his table and thinks about his dream again. It was still vivid in his mind. He recalls the man who was standing behind him. He had purple hair similar to Kokichi's but not quiet like his. Who was that and why was Kokichi yelling those things at him? He lied to him? Left him alone? Shuichi groans. He was just thinking overthinking things as usual. It was just a dream.

Shuichi takes one last bite of his muffin and throws the wrapper away. Before leaving the kitchen, he glances back at the remaining blueberry muffin on the counter. 

"You know, an apple a day keeps the doctor away!" Shuichi remembers Kokichi saying. It wasn't an apple, but Shuichi grabs the muffin anyway. He felt bad for telling Kokichi not to come over and besides, he didn't know if Kokichi would eat breakfast anyway. 

Shuichi takes the muffin from the counter and heads to the door. The detective grabs his bag and heads out, muffin in hand for his Kokichi.


	15. Bracelets and Blueberries

Shuichi makes it to school a little earlier than usual. He tiredly walks up the steps to the building, not really paying attention to his surroundings. He was hoping that Kokichi was already here, but he highly doubted he actually would be. Kokichi was never early. 

The detective walks up the stairs to Hopes Peak Academy. The morning breeze brushes his skin. The sun was peeking over the road, giving just enough warmth for it to be not too hot, but not too cold. 

Shuichi takes a deep breath and sits down on the edge of the steps. He decided to stay outside for bit and admire the weather.

The blue haired boy sits on the steps with his chin in his hand and stares at the sky. His mind wandered aimlessly, hoping from one thing to another. Eventually, his mind landed on his dream about Kokichi. He still had a pit in his stomach. Something wasn't right.

Shuichi hadn't realized how long he'd been sitting there until a voice breaks him from his thoughts. 

"Hello? You okay Shuichi?" Shuichi blinks out of his thoughts and looks in the direction of the voice.

"Oh hey Rantaro," Shuichi smiles.

"I was trying to get your attention for a solid minute there," Rantaro sits himself next to the detective.

"You were? Sorry, I didn't notice," Shuichi sighs.

"What were you thinking about?" The survivor asks, messing with a silver bracket on his right arm.

Shuichi pauses before answering. He wondered if he could even tell Rantaro about his dream. He didn't entirely trust him. He still wanted to talk about it with someone though, even if that someone was Rantaro. Maybe he just won't mention all the details. 

"I had a dream last night and I just can't get it out of my head," The detective explains. Rantaro nods, signaling to continue. "I saw... a person and went over to them, but when I reached them, hands came out of the ground and dragged him into the ground. I couldn't do anything but watch as he sunk into the ground. He called out to me, but I couldn't go a single thing," 

"Damn, that's rough," The green haired boy comments. 

Shuichi gives Rantaro a look. Gee thanks. That helped. 

"Here," Rantaro slides the silver bracelet he was messing with off his pale arm and holds it out for the detective. "I don't know if you believe in these kinds of things, but this bracelet helps prevent nightmares. I wear it all the time because I used to have nightmares about my sisters, but I think you could use it now," Rantaro says sweetly.

Shuichi's heart pounds like a drum as Rantaro takes his arm and slides the bracelet on. He smiles at Shuichi as he does so, which only makes his heart pound harder.

"T-thanks Rantaro, but are you sure?" Shuichi mutters.

"Yeah, just take good care of it," The green haired boy gleams. He glances at Shuichi's other hand and sees the blueberry muffin Shuichi had brought for Kokichi. "But you could give me that muffin!" 

"H-huh? Hey!" Rantaro snatches Kokichi's muffin from Shuichi and jumps up from his spot on the stairs. "Give it back!"

"But Shu~!" Rantaro teases, smirking deviously.

Shuichi groans as he bell rings, signaling it was time to get to class. He gets up and looks around to see no Kokichi in sight. 

"But I was going to give that to-"

"Pretty please~," the green haired boy leans into Shuichi's personal space. He stares into Shuichi's soul with his emerald green eyes. It was like Shuichi was hypnotized by them. Their soft green color was sweeping into his brain, dissolving all logic. 

"U-uh, fine. Y-you can have it," he finally says. He has to take a step back to break from Rantaro's flustering trance.

"Thanks~," The ultimate survivor chuckles. Shuichi shakes his head. He knew what he was doing. "We should head inside now. Don't wanna be late,"

"R-right," the confused Shuichi stutters. He and Rantaro head inside. Pop What had just come over him? It was like he had no control of his actions. And he gave away Kokichi's muffin...

Guilt washes over the detective. He didn't know why he felt so bad. It wasn't even a big deal. He could just buy him a Panta at lunch or something.

It wasn't a big deal.

Together, Shuichi and Rantaro walk into the classroom. The bell rings shortly after. Shuichi sits in his seat and peeks over at the supreme leader's desk.

Empty.

The teacher takes attendance.

Empty.

The class begins to work on their projects.

Empty.

The bell rings for the end of class.

Empty.

The pit in Shuichi's stomach grows deeper. Was it a coincidence that Kokichi was absent the one day he told him not to come over?

The rest of the day passed in a hazed blur. Lunch was the usual. Kaito teased Maki while Kaede fan girled over them. Rantaro was his usual self too, except for how awkwardly close he was siting next to Shuichi. Classes went by as usual too. The day was normal.

So normal it was boring.

When the day was finally over, the detective was eager to get home. The bell rung and he rushed out of the classroom. Shuichi walked home in silence again. The quiet felt like weight on his shoulders. He wished he had someone to talk to. 

Then, he remembered. He had Kokichi's number! Shuichi pulls his phone out of his pocket like a starving person getting out their first meal in days. He goes to Kokichi's contact (that Kokichi had made himself),

First Name- Kokichi ∩^ω^∩  
Last name-Oma |(￣3￣)|

And presses the call button.

The phone rings a couple times before he hears his voice. 

"Heeyyy! What's up bitch?!" Kokichi says in a childish voice. Shuichi's a little taken aback by Kokichi's language, but continues.

"H-hey Kokichi. Why weren't you at sch-"

"Nehehee! Just kidding! This is my voice mail. Leave a message!"

Of course. The phone beeps, telling Shuichi to leave his voice mail.

"U-uh, hey Kokichi. I was just checking on you- I-I mean checking if this was your number! Heh heh... um but it is. So uh... Call me back... if you want... bye," Shuichi face palms himself. 

That. Was. Horrible.

Shuichi cringes at himself as he hangs up. A few seconds later, he feels the buzz of a notification. He quickly looks at the screen and sees a text from Kokichi.

Kokichi ∩^ω^∩- ur so awkward )^o^(

Shuichi heart flutters at the sight. 

Shuichi- Sorry

Kokichi ∩^ω^∩- y did u call me ~<~

Shuichi- I was wondering why you weren't at school today

Kokichi ∩^ω^∩- :)   
Aww but i cant talk rite now :(

Shuichi- That's okay

Shuichi's heart drops. He was hoping to talk at least a little with the supreme leader. 

Shuichi- Will you be at school tomorrow?

Kokichi takes a while to respond.

Kokichi ∩^ω^∩- i dont now ╰(*'︶'*)╯

Shuichi- Why?

Shuichi had made it to his house by now. He opens the door with his eyes still glued to his phone, waiting for a response. 

Kokichi ∩^ω^∩- cuz i got bettr things 2 do

Shuichi stares blankly at his phone.

Shuichi- Okay. I hope I see you tomorrow then

The detective was about to put his phone away when he realized what he'd just sent. Gah! He'd typed that with out thinking! He starts typing some nonsense about not meaning that when he gets a response. 

Kokichi ∩^ω^∩- me 2 (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)  
bubye! (^-^)/

Oh Atua... Shuichi turns off his phone and falls back on his couch with a sigh. What a mess. At least now the detective knew he was okay, but the pit in his stomach was still there....

Shuichi goes through his usual night routine. He makes himself dinner, does his homework, and turns on his usual detective show. He watches his show for a while until he finds himself falling asleep. 

He gets up and walks up the stairs to his bedroom and changes into his pajamas. Shuichi falls dramatically onto his bed and pulls out his phone one last time. He rereads the text conversation Kokichi and him had. 

Shuichi shoves his face into his pillow as he reads the last text he sent to Kokichi. He probably thought that was so weird. 

Eventually, the detective turned of his phone and rolled over to go to sleep. His mind buzzed with thoughts as he drifted into unconsciousness.


	16. Nosy and Annoying

Shuichi mindlessly wakes to the sound of his alarm and gets ready for school. He sluggishly puts on his usual turtle neck and leaves without eating breakfast.

He tiredly heads to school. When he arrives, he spots Kaito and Maki hanging out by the entrance of the school. He greets them and together they go to their classroom. Once they were in the classroom, they talked about whatever came to mind. Kaito teased Maki every so often and Shuichi laughed along with them despite feeling like a third wheel. Throughout the conversation, Shuichi found himself glancing at the supreme leader's empty desk. 

He tried to ignore it, but it's emptiness was too loud. Shuichi sighed with relief when the bell finally rung. The detective sat down in his seat. The little leader's desk was still empty. He guessed Kokichi wasn't coming today. Shuichi's heart sinks as the teacher takes attendance before explaining what the class will be doing.

"Alright class, get out your projects and begin working. Since today is Thursday, on Monday I will be doing a check on each group's progres-"

"I'm here!" A familiar childish voice yells through the door. Shuichi jolts his head up to look at the door, his heart lifting up with it. However, his heart sank back down as quickly as it had come up. Kokichi was standing in the doorway, but... 

he was injured...

The supreme leader plops himself down in his seat with a barley noticeable wince. He had bandages covering both his hands and a bandaid on his right cheek.

"Kokichi, what have I told you about interrupting class?" The teacher says irritably, like she didn't even notice Kokichi's injuries.

"Oops! Sorry!" He giggles with a finger to his lips. Shuichi watches him for any sign of pain, but finds nothing.

"As I was saying, I will be checking in on each group on Monday. Remember, next week is the last week to work on the projects. Be prepared!" The teacher concludes. She waves her hand at the class, signaling for them to get to work. The class irrupts into conversation.

Kokichi pulls his chair up to the detective's desk. 

"Hey Shumaii!" He says gleefully. The detective stares at the leader's smiling face. Now that he was facing him head on, he could see another bandage on the top right of his forehead covered by purple hair. It made Shuichi sick to see Kokichi like this. He needed to know what happened.

But when he tried to ask, the only thing that came out was "K-kokichi..," Damn it! Some detective he was.

"Are you okay Shuichi? You look sweaty," The supreme leader jokes, pulling out his "work" from   
his backpack.

"U-uh," the blue haired boy stammers.

"What? Are you that happy to see me that you can't even speak? Awwww, I'm flattered!" 

"What... happened to.." Shuichi asks, clearing his throat.

"Hm?" The leader glances down at his hands. "It's nothing,"

"A-are you sure?" The detective asks again. Kokichi gives Shuichi an annoyed look.

"Yup! Now, we should get to work," 

"Kokichi, don't lie to me. What happened to you?" The detective questions a final time. The supreme leader sighs a long sigh.

"Ya know, you really are the ultimate detective Shuichi. Nosy and annoying. You just gotta know every little thing about everyone! How about you mind your own fuckin' business, 'kay? Or is that to hard for you, mister "Detective" Kokichi snaps in an ice cold manner.

Shuichi stares at Kokichi in dismay. "S-sorry..," the detective frowns, glaring at his feet. He'd forgotten how cruel the supreme leader could be.

Silence wraps itself around him like a snake catching it's prey. "I'm... going to use the restroom," the detective mumbles. 

Shuichi gets up quickly and walks out of the room, canceling out the noise of his peers and unknowingly, Kokichi.

"Wait, Shuichi!" The supreme leader calls, but it's too late. The detective leaves the classroom without looking back. 

Shuichi trudges down the hallway in a mixture of sadness and anger. Who does Kokichi think he is?! Calling him nosy and annoying! That's rich coming from him!

The detective swings the bathroom door open with unneeded force, causing the door to slam against the dirty, tan wall.

He stomps over to the sink and stares into his yellow eyes through the smudges on the mirror. Was he really being annoying...? All he wanted to do was help... Shuichi closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"Uh.. Shuichi?" A voice questions. The detective shoots his eyes open and turns to see Rantaro staring at him with wide eyes. "You okay?"

Embarrassed, Shuichi nods. Oh Atua! He saw all that?!

"Really? You don't look like it," Rantaro says as he leans against the bathroom wall. 

"E-everything's fine. I'm just taking a break," The blue haired boy lies. Rantaro squints his eyes.

"Did something happen?" He asks.

Crap. He could see right through him. Shuichi really needed to get better at lying. 

The detective turns back to the sink and sighs. "I guess you could say that," 

"What happened?" 

"You just gotta know every little thing about everyone! How about you mind your own fuckin' business, 'kay?"

"I don't think I should say..," Shuichi exhales sadly. 

There was a brief silence between the two before Shuichi felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the mirror to see Rantaro standing next to him. He smiled the detective's reflection, which increased his heart beat.

"I think I got an idea to make you feel better. Meet me at my locker at lunch," he says with a smile.

"Huh? What is it?" Shuichi questions. Rantaro takes his cold hand off Shuichi's shoulder and walks to the door of the bathroom.

"You'll see," he grins. 

Something about the tone in his voice convinces Shuichi. He was a hooked fish. All he could do was nod, which made Rantaro smirk even more.

"Alright, see ya Shu~" He winks before walking out of the bathroom.


	17. Do You Wanna Die? (KaitoxMaki side story)

I play with my long, brown pigtails as I wait for him to arrive. Nervousness bubbles in my chest as leafs from nearby trees fall around me. Today was the day I was going to confess my feelings to Kaito.

I don't know when I fell for Kaito or why I even fell for him in the first place. He's an idiot after all, annoying, too optimistic. His hair is weird and he never wears his jacket right. He loud and confrontational, but I guess he's always there when I need him. He helped me lower my mask when people found out my real ultimate talent and introduced me to the others. He always makes me laugh and... I don't know where I'd be without him.

Ugh, that idiot really has made me soft.

I shake my head to break myself out of my thoughts and see Kaito walking over to me. Now for the hard part, actually telling him my feelings.

I squeeze the hem of my skirt as he makes his way to me. My heart has never pounded this much in my life, not even on my hardest missions. 

"Hey Maki Roll! What'd ya need to talk to me about?" Kaito smiles as he finally makes his way to the tree I'm standing under.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. "I need to tell you something.... I've never felt this way before... I've always fought to push people away, not to bring them closer. I've never... been given a nickname like "Maki Roll" before, and I've never met some one as stubborn as you before. I've never had such deep feelings for anyone... so I needed to tell you. Even if you don't feel the same, I needed to let you know how I felt," 

Once I finish, I open my eyes. Kaito's still standing there, so at least he didn't run away screaming. I can see in his eyes that he's processing the information.

I watch him with my velvet red eyes until he finally clears his thought to answer.

"Wow Maki, I didn't know you felt that way," Kaito smiles. My cheeks turn red at his dashing smile. "I feel the same way! I think we've become great friends!"

...What? 

"We've definitely developed a deeper friendship over the months! I'm glad I met ya Maki Roll!"

Oh. My. Atua. He is such an idiot!

"N-no... that's not what I meant...," I say awkwardly. The astronaut gives me a confused look. "I meant... feelings deeper than... friendship," Why do I like this moron again?

"Uhh... I don't think I understand... You mean... best friends? Yeah, I guess we're best friends Maki," Kaito says, scratching his head in confusion.

"Kaito you idiot!" I blurt. "Do I really have to spell it out for you?! I've fallen for you! I like you okay?! 

Kaito stares at me in shock. I gasp as I realize what I'd just done. My face turns red and I turn away form the astronaut so he can't see my face.

Then, I hear a laugh. 

"What now..?"

"Oh Maki, you are too easy to tease," the astronaut chuckles. I immediately spin around to see Kaito standing right behind me, his face a mere five inches away from mine. Then, he grabs me by my waist and pulls me into a kiss. 

My eyes widen as our lips touch. He holds me firmly by the waist as his rough lips caress my own. The love of the kiss flows it's way through my body, through my chest, to the tips of my fingers, and all the way to my toes. It was like an electric shock and it was... amazing. 

Kaito gently pulls away and rests his forehead on mine. I don't know what to say or if I'm even supposed to say anything at all. 

But without warning, I blurt, "Do you wanna die?" Kaito just laughs.

"Same old Maki. Even when confessing your love you never let your guard down,"

"I-idiot," I mumble before grabbing his collar and pulling him in for another kiss.

"I can't believe you actually thought I didn't know what you meant!" The luminary of the stars chuckles as we walk to the cafeteria.

"You're not the brightest person you know..." I roll my eyes. 

"Hey! That's not something you should say to your boyfriend!" Kaito teases.

I blush, which only expands Kaito's pride. 

The spiky haired boy is about to go in for another tease when a loud slapping noise interrupts him, followed by Kokichi dashing out of the cafeteria with tears in his eyes. 

"Hey, Kokichi!" Kaito calls, but the supreme leader ignores him as he runs out of the school. "Huh, wonder what that was about..."


	18. Rooftop Worries

The lunch bell rings as Shuichi gathers his things. Kaede waits for him by the door and together they leave the classroom.

"Is something bothering you Shuichi?" Kaede asks suddenly. "You've seemed tense since this morning," 

"Oh... yeah. I'm fine," the detective sighs.

After Rantaro had left the bathroom earlier that morning, Shuichi had followed. When he walked back in the classroom, he spotted Kokichi messing around with Tenko and Himiko. Anger and sadness filled him again, but he tried to ignore it as he worked on the project by himself for the rest of class. When the bell finally rang, Kokichi just left without a word. Since then, Shuichi had been a bit on edge. He found himself repeating the situation in his head over and over again, coming up with different things he could have said or asked, but nothing calmed his nerves. Now it was lunch and him and Kokichi still hadn't said a word to each other.

"Okay, if you say so," the pianist says. Then a mischievous smile forms on her face. "Soo, you're meeting with Rantaro for lunch, huh?"

"Hm?" Shuichi questions. "Oh shoot, I completely forgot!"

"Better hurry~" Kaede teases. Shuichi rolls his eyes as he waves goodbye and turns to walk on the opposite direction. He walks down the hallway. Wait... where was he supposed to meet Rantaro again?

"Uhh..," Shuichi ponders with a finger to his chin, still walking. He turns a corner and without warning, he runs into something. He falls backward with a hard thud.

"Ouch... oh there you are Shuichi," Shuichi looks up to see the green haired boy he'd been looking for. "...You know my locker's that way, right?" Rantaro smiles, pointing down the hall.

Oh, he was supposed to meet him at his locker.

"U-uh, yeah. I knew that," The detective laughs nervously. Rantaro laughs as he shakes his head.

"Well, shall we?" He grins, reaching a ring covered hand out for the detective to grab. Shuichi takes it and let's himself get pulled up but then, Rantaro doesn't let go.

"Uh, Ranta-oh!" Rantaro pulls Shuichi through the hall. As they walk, the detective catches people glancing at them, which turns his face red. He hopes they don't get the wrong idea.

Finally, Rantaro opens the door to the gym. It's empty except for a few other students. The green haired boys waves at them before continuing to drag Shuichi by the hand. The other students smile at them as the ultimate survivor takes him through another door. Yup, they're definitely getting the wrong idea...

Now Shuichi had no idea where he was. Rantaro was taking him through a dark room. Shuichi groans silently to himself. This situation seemed familiar...

As the two kept walking, the room turned into a staircase leading up. Shuichi almost tripped over the stairs as they started walking up them. This was... concerning.

"Are we almost there?" the detective asks, trying to look at the green haired boy's face through the darkness. His hand was still in the other's.

"Just a bit more," Rantaro replied. Shuichi could hear the smirk in his voice. 

Finally, the two reached the top of the stairs. There was a crack of light coming from a door in front of him in the darkness, allowing Shuichi to see a bit better. There was barley anything to see though. The only thing there was a door with a key lock on it.

Rantaro lets go of the detective's hand to grab something from his pocket. Shuichi shakes out his hand as Rantaro unlocks the door with a key and swings it open. 

Light immediately blinds the blue haired boy. Shuichi shields his eyes as he tries to look through the door. Once his eyes finally adjusted, he sees that the door leads outside.

"Where are we?" Shuichi asks.

"See for yourself~" Rantaro smiles. Shuichi gives Rantaro a look before stepping outside. Right away, he's hit with a gust of wind, almost knocking him off balance. The ultimate detective looks around to see nothing but the sky in sight. He walks to the edge of the platform and looks over the edge. Below him were students walking in and out of the school and eating lunch. He was on the roof.

HE WAS ON THE ROOF?!!

Shuichi flings himself away from the edge. Why in Atua's name would Rantaro bring him up here?!

"Pretty cool right? I stole a key from the headmaster earlier," Rantaro says unbothered. PRETTY COOL?! WHAT PART OF THIS WAS PRETTY COOL!?

"Wha-!" Shuichi gasps, butt-scooting away from the side of the roof towards the door. "No! Wha-how did you?! What?!"

"Woah, calm down Shu!" The green haired boy walks over and kneels next to the detective.

"Why would you bring me up here!?" Shuichi scrambles. He grabs onto Rantaro for dear life.

"I thought you would like it! You were staring at the sky yesterday so I thought maybe you'd like a better view," The survivor says. 

WHAT KIND OF REASON WAS THAT?!

Shuichi can feel himself loosing his breath. Is the air thinner up here? Oh Atua, the sky is spinning! Why is the sky spinning?!

"We can go back if you want," Rantaro sighs. His voice was riddled with disappointment.

Shuichi tries to catch his breath and looks around for the first time since he got out there. It was a clear, sunny day. There were a few clouds in the sky that looked so close he could touch them and birds flew by with the wind in their wings. The city was spread out across the view. It looked tiny from how high he was, but still stretched out of the sight. It was a beautiful view. 

Shuichi turns to look at the green haired boy. This was actually a really sweet gesture, besides it being absolutely terrifying and completely misjudged. It surprised Shuichi that Rantaro had remembered something so small and unimportant. It made his heart pound like crazy, but maybe that was just the adrenaline.

"N-no... it's okay. We can stay," Shuichi says. Rantaro's eyes immediately light up.

"You sure?" Rantaro gleams, leaning in slightly. The detective nods with a convincing smile. That was when he realized he was still holding onto Rantaro and that he was dangerously close to the survivor's face.

Shuichi's face heats up as he lets go of the green haired boy and scoots back a bit. "S-sorry," he says as he looks away in an attempt to hide his face. These heights must really be getting to him.

"It's okay," Rantaro's says... flirtatiously? "You can hold on to me if you want~" Rantaro leans in again.

"I-Uh.." Shuichi stutters. He averts his eyes from the survivor. His eyes land on the door back into the building. It was slightly open and... wait...

Was there someone there? 

A figure stood in the doorway, barley visible. The only thing Shuichi could see were two purple eyes. They were only there for a second though as they disappeared down the stairs the moment they met. 

"I think someone was there.." the blue haired boy points to the door. Rantaro's face falls into an annoyed glare as he turns to look at the door, almost as if he knew exactly who was looking. Rantaro being distracted, Shuichi uses this time to regain his personal space and scooch away from the survivor.

"It was probably nothing," Rantaro says as he turns around again. The annoyed glare is still on his face, but is quickly replaced with a smile. "I didn't know you were afraid of heights," 

"Yeah, me neither," Shuichi laughs.

The two eat lunch on the roof until the end of lunch bell rings. They get up, Shuichi needing a little help from Rantaro, and walk back down the stairs.

Finally, they make it to the hallway.

"So, are you feeling better now?" Rantaro asks as he leans again the wall.

Shuichi smiles, also leaning against the wall. Though what Rantaro pulled was absolutely terrifying, it did distract Shuichi temporally from his fight with Kokichi and after he got over the initial fear of being so high up, he had fun. 

"Yeah, I guess I am,"

A smirk spreads across Rantaro's face. Then, he leans in.

"Let me know if you ever want me to help you again~" he whispers in Shuichi's ear. The detective gets a shiver down his spine as Rantaro's breath hits his ear, but he pulls away as quickly as he had leaned in. 

"See ya later Shu~" he winks before walking away from the stunned detective.

Uh... What was that? Why does Rantaro keep doing these things? It was... really freaking Shuichi out.

The warning bell breaks Shuichi from his thoughts. He shakes his head and starts walking to class.

He turns the corner and sees the familiar, purple eyes belonging to Kokichi. Their eyes meet for a second before they walk by each other. 

Shuichi keeps walking until he gets to class.


	19. Truthful Apologies

**Trigger Warning**  
In this chapter, there's talk of abuse. If you are triggered by that, there will be ******** before and after the scene. Thank you for reading!

The rest in the day flew by in the a blink of an eye. Before he knew it, Shuichi was getting his things from his locker and leaving the school. 

The detective sighs as he starts walking down the steps. He still hadn't spoken to Kokichi since their fight. Rantaro had helped him feel a little better, but Shuichi was still concerned about the supreme leader. And hurt. He just wished things could go back to normal already.

Shuichi reaches the bottom of the steps. He was about to start walking his usual route home when he hears the thumping of feet coming down the stairs behind him.

"Shumaiiii!" A childish voice cheers. Shuichi turns around to see Kokichi skipping down the stairs. The purple haired boy flies down the steps, skipping two or even three steps at a time. He's waves a bandaged hand frantically as he goes. Oh Atua, he going to get hurt doing tha-

"Shit!" 

Just as Shuichi thinks that, Kokichi misses a step close to the bottom of the steps and goes tumbling down the stairs. He lands face first on the concrete with a hard thump.

"Oh my Atua! Are you okay Kokichi?!" Shuichi gasps, kneeling next to the Kokichi pancake.

He slowly lifts up his head. "I nee... to... you... somethi..." He huffs before falling back onto the concrete.

"Kokichi!"

Shuichi lifts the supreme leader and leans him against a nearby wall.

"You really should be more careful," The detective sighs, examining his face. Kokichi had scrapes all over his face and his bandaid was dangling from his cheek. Shuichi puts a hand up to push it back to his skin.

"Why were you running down the stairs so fast in the first place?"

"I needed... to talk to you," Kokichi blinks, averting his eyes away from the detective. He had an unfamiliar look on his face. It almost looked like.. nervousness?

"What is it?" Shuichi asks.

"Hmm... I-hm... umm... Let's see... I- noo... hmm," Kokichi stumbles over his words. He twiddles his bandaged thumbs as he tries to think of the right words to say. "Jeez, Tenko and Himiko made this seem sooo easy!"

"Huh?"

"'Just say it!' They said! 'You don't need a love spell!' They said!"

"W-what was that?"

"Uugghhhh, I guess I'll just go for it! .....I'm sorry Shuichi," Kokichi mumbles the last part, so quietly Shuichi barley hears it.

All he could do was stare at the supreme leader. Did he just apologize? Since when did Kokichi apologize to anyone? He must've hit his head really hard... Or maybe he just misheard him. Yeah, that was probably it!

"Y-you're sorry?" The blue haired boy questions, leaning in a bit closer to hear better.

"Yeah, yeah, ya got me! I'm...sorry I yelled at you... You're not nosy or annoying... I'm glad you were worried about me... It's just... I don't know..," Kokichi continues. The more he talks, the more pink his face becomes. He puts his hands to his cheeks in an attempt to hide it, but it's not no avail. "Atua, this is embarrassing..,"

Shuichi was at a loss for words. Kokichi wasn't being inconsiderate when he was talking to Tenko and Himiko, he was just getting their advice. And he wasn't trying to ignore the detective, he was just nervous about apologizing.

Knowing this, all Shuichi's heart could do was flutter. He never knew this caring and compassionate side of Kokichi. It was... adorable...

Shuichi grabs Kokichi's hands that were still pressed to his rosie cheeks and pulls them away to reveal his face. "I-it's okay. It wasn't that big of a deal. I'm sorry too. I should've know not to push you after you said it was nothing," Kokichi's face immediately lights up.

"Really?" He beams. Shuichi nods with a sweet smile. The supreme leader sighs with relief. "Phew, thank Atua! I was afraid I would have ta get that potion from Himiko! Good thing your as sweet as ever!"

"Wait wha-"

"Anyways, shall we head to your place? I mean.. if your okay with it?" Kokichi hops up from the floor and reaches his hand out for the detective.

Shuichi takes it without hesitation. 

"Of course," he smiles before turning in the direction of his house. Kokichi skips after him.

The two make it to Shuichi's house in record time. The detective unlocks his door and they walk in. Kokichi immediately makes himself at home on the couch as Shuichi heads to the kitchen to make dinner.

"What do you want to eat?" He asks, looking in his fridge.

"Your famous noodles please!!" The purple haired boy replies, turning on the tv.

Shuichi pulls leftover noodles out of the fridge and warms them up for the two. He takes them to the living room and sits next to the supreme leader. 

Kokichi was siting criss-cross applesauce with a blanket around his shoulders. His eyes were half-lidded as he stared at the tv. He was watching some news story about some infamous loan sharks.

Shuichi hands Kokichi his bowl of noodles and together, they eat.

After watching the movie for a bit, there's a commercial break. The detective looks over at the supreme leader. He had a strange expression on his face, like he was contemplating something. 

Suddenly, Kokichi heaves a heavy sigh and turns towards the detective.

"Shuichi?"

"...Yes?" 

"Do you... wanna know what happened to me?" 

Shuichi hesitates before answering. 

"O-only if you're comfortable with telling me. I don't want you to force yourself if you don't want to," he answers with a finger to his chin. A sweet smile spreads across Kokichi's face, along with tint of pink.

"Thanks Shumai. I'm... I think I wanna tell you," he stutters awkwardly, fiddling with checkered bandana.

"Okay," Shuichi says softly. Kokichi sighs another heavy sigh before starting.

*******

"Um.. so... my mom's not the best... She sucks actually. She never knows when to put down the bottle ya'know! Um.. and she sleeps around a lot, so I try to get home early or.. not at all so I don't... interrupt. Weeell, the other day I... didn't make it home in time. I walked in on one of her dates... She got... r-really mad and... grabbed a bottle. Um... y-you can guess what happened from there...," 

Shuichi listens attentively as Kokichi tells his story. As he listened, he only felt more and more awful. He felt like it was his fault. He was the one who forced Kokichi to go home in the first place and because of that, this happened. On top of that, he fought with him the moment he got back! Jeez, Shuichi felt like an idiot. 

No! The detective tried to push those thoughts away. This wasn't his fault. He had no idea this would happen. Besides, this wasn't about him. This was about Kokichi.

*******

"Um.. yesterday I was... really hurt.. so instead of going to school, I hung out with D.I.C.E, my organization... I was... kinda bummed the whole day... but when you called me... I was really happy," 

A bright smile spreads across the leaders face.

"So happy I even forgot to answer the phone," He laughs.

Shuichi's heart bursts into a fluttering mess. Even when telling him such a sad story, he still found a way to smile. Kokichi was strong. He didn't let his hardships stop him from being his mischievous, happy self. It shed a completely different light on him. 

Kokichi is amazing.

"T-thank you for telling me," Shuichi says. "I-I'm glad you're okay," 

"Yeah, me to," he says sweetly.

"Have you ever... tried getting child protective services involved?" The detective asks. Kokichi lets out laugh.

"Hah... maybe sometime. But I'm turning 16 soon, so I think I'll just move out and never speak to her again!" Kokichi says. Shuichi thinks about arguing, but let's it go. He couldn't force Kokichi to talk to someone if he didn't want to. 

"Well, you can stay here if you want. You're always welcome Kokichi," Shuichi smiles. Kokichi's eyes light up like a child on Christmas. Then, a mischievous grin spreads across his face.

"Are you suggesting I move in with you? Gasp! How forward~!" Kokichi teases with finger to his lips. Shuichi immediately feels heat rush to his cheeks. 

"I-Uh.. no.. I mean- I guess..?" 

"Just kidding! Nehehee! You're so fun to tease!" Kokichi smirks, before softly resting his head on the already flustered detective's shoulder. "I'm beat. Goodnight Shumai!" He says, snuggling his head into Shuichi's shoulder. 

"Thank you for listening to me," he mumbles before closing his eyes and falling asleep, leaving Shuichi to freak out.


	20. To the Mall!

Shuichi wakes to the sound of birds chirping out his window. He opens eyes only to be blinded by sunlight. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he attempts to sit up, but is stopped by something heavy on his chest. He looks down to see a head of purple hair.

Kokichi?!

Shuichi's face boils as he silently panics. The supreme leader was sound asleep on the detective's chest. His hands clutched to his shirt as he snored quietly. Gah! How did this happen?!

Shuichi tried to recall the night before. After their talk, Kokichi had fallen asleep on the detective's shoulder. Shuichi thought he had gotten up and went to his room, but it was clear now that was not the case. 

Shuichi gently tries to scoot out from Kokichi's iron grip, buts its to no avail. The more he tried to move, the tighter Kokichi's grip seemed to get and after a bit of struggling, he gave up. He groans in defeat as he hears a buzz from the coffee table.

He finds his phone and grabs it. There was a notification waiting for him.

Reminder-

No school today, Friday, x/xx/xxxx

The detective sighs a happy sigh. Soon after that notification, a new one appears, this time from Rantaro. 

Rantaro ;) added you and three others to the chat

Shuichi looks at the chat to see the names his friends had put in his contacts.

Rantaro ;) - hey guys no schooool (^_-)

Kaito! Luminary of the Stars!!!- YEAAAHH!!

^-^Kaede Akamatsu^-^ - Yes!

Maki- Why are you yelling?

Kaito! Luminary of the Stars!!!- CAUSE THERS NO SCHOOL MAKI ROLL! 

^-^Kaede Akamatsu^-^ - We should all hang out! (o^^o)

Rantaro ;)- theres a new ice cream place at the mall

^-^Kaede Akamatsu^-^ - Oooo! You think they have mochi!?

Kaito! Luminary of the Stars!!!- LETS DO IT! I CALL SHARING AN ICECREAM WITH MAKI!

Maki- You're too excited... I'm coming.

^-^Kaede Akamatsu^-^ - I'm in!

Rantaro ;)- you comin shuichi

Shuichi smiles at his friends texts. It sounded like fun. He wonders if Kokichi would want to go as he begins to type a response. Suddenly, he feels the weight on his stomach shift. He immediately freezes.

"Mmph.. G'morning Shumaiii," Kokichi says tiredly. The detective slowly moves his phone to see the supreme leader staring at him with his head resting against crossed arms. His voice was a bit raspier than usual and his eyes were droopy with sleep.

"...Morning..," 

"Watchya doin,"

"...n-nothing,"

"Liar," Kokichi says sleepily. Then, he does something that sends Shuichi's heart into a fluttering frenzy. 

Kokichi squirms his way up Shuichi's chest and turns so his back was against the detective. The supreme leader then grabs Shuichi's arms and pulls them toward him so he could see his phone, however, it felt more like it was so they would be wrapped around him. 

Shuichi couldn't move. His face felt as hot as a volcano. He could barely suppress the urge to run and hide in his room. 

"W-what are you d-doing?" Shuichi gasps, trying trying pull away. 

"Ooo, you're gonna get ice cream?!" Kokichi says. "And you weren't going to invite me!?"

"I-Uh,"

Kokichi swipes the phone from the detective and hops off the couch. A wave of relief washes over Shuichi. That is, until he sees Kokichi typing something on his phone.

"H-hey!" He scrambles up to grab his phone, but it was already too late.

Shuichi- Duh u avocado! Of corse I coming!!!  
(￣^￣)ゞ Oh and my COCKichi is comin 2 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))♡\\(//∇//)\\(^з^) <3 <3 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

How did he type all that so fast!? 

Shuichi- Oh my Atua Kokichi stole my phone! Sorry! 

Shuichi immediately types an apology as Kokichi giggles.

"Isn't it a bit early for this?" He sighs irritably.

"You know you love it~" The purple haired boy giggles. He gives a mischievous smirk before dashing into the kitchen.

Shuichi sighed. He wouldn't admit it, but he was happy that they were back to their old teasing ways. It's been so... boring without the little leader around, to the point were Shuichi wondered how he even lived his life so boringly before. He secretly hoped it would never get that dull ever again.

He feels another buzz.

Kaito! Luminary of the Stars!!!- HAHAHAHA

Maki- ... I have no words.

^-^Kaede Akamatsu^-^- Yay more people!

Rantaro ;)- Alright meet at the mall at 1

^-^Kaede Akamatsu^-^- See ya there!

Kaito! Luminary of the Stars!!!- CANT WAIT!!

Shuichi sends a quick reply saying he'll be there. Then, he hears the sound of clanking plates and opening cabinets from the kitchen. Curious, the detective follows the sound. 

Waking into the kitchen, he sees Kokichi on the counter reaching for a plate in one of the cabinets. The detective shakes his head as he opens the fridge to get some eggs. Then, he finds a pan and turns on the stove. He cracks the eggs onto the pan in one swift move. 

Kokichi hops down from the counter with two plates and sits at the table. Shuichi could feel his eyes on him as he cooked. His heart fluttered at the thought, but he tried to ignore it. His heart couldn't take much more.

The detective finishes the eggs and puts them on the plates. Together, they ate, talking about whatever came to mind. By the time they finished eating, there was only a few hours until they were supposed to meet at the mall. 

"I'm going to get ready," Shuichi says as he puts their plates in the sink.

"Have fuuun~" Kokichi sings. 

Shuichi rolls his eyes as he heads upstairs. He opens his closet and looks for some clothes. He finds a plain, dark blue hoodie and black jeans and takes them, along with a towel, to the bathroom. 

He quickly showers, changes into his casual clothes, and fixes his appearance. When he finishes, he walks back to his room.

There he found Kokichi sitting on his bed, but he wasn't wearing his usual outfit. Instead of his normal white uniform, Kokichi was wearing a black tank top with a purple flannel and blue, cuffed jeans. His checkered bandana was still around his neck, but it was mostly covered by the flannel, which was way too big for him. Huh, those clothes look familiar...

"Are those mine?!" Shuichi asks, examining the clothes more closely.

"Yup! Hope you don't mind! Aren't they cute~" He says with a wink. Shuichi didn't know how to respond to that. He wasn't not cute...

"...Lets go," he says, turning away so the supreme leader couldn't see his face. He hears a small laugh from behind him as he walks down the stairs, which only made him more flustered.

The two leave the house and start their walk to the mall. It was a twenty minute walk, so they would get there right on time. 

As the walked, Kokichi jumped around on the cracks in the sidewalk and pointed out every interesting thing he saw. He made Shuichi stop many times just so he could pet a cute dog or pick up a penny from the sidewalk, but Shuichi didn't mind. Seeing Kokichi so lively made him feel lively as well, and soon enough, he began pointing out interesting things himself.

After a bit of walking, the two made it to a bridge. Kokichi's eyes immediately lit up. 

"I haven't been here in foreveeer!" He shined, running over to the edge of the bridge. 

"You know this place?" Shuichi asks, following the purple haired boy.

"Yup! I used come here aaalll the time when I was little!"

"Really? Me to!" Shuichi says with a smile. He looks down at the water below the bridge. The bridge wasn't too high, but the water was still a ways below them. Ducks swam through the water, leaving ripples behind them and geese sat by the shore. 

"My uncle and I used to come here all the time to feed the ducks," he continues. 

"I used to come here with my dad!" Kokichi says, also looking down at the water. "We'd chase the geese and throw rocks at the ducks," 

Of course you did. 

"Huh...I wonder if we ever saw each other," Shuichi wonders. 

"Maybe, but I stopped coming after... a while," Kokichi sighs. "But sometimes I still come here when I needda be alone... or when I wanna harass ducks,"

"Good to know..," The detective grins. There's a small silence between the two as they stare out at the water before Shuichi remembers what they were doing.

"We should get going," 

"Okie dokie!" Kokichi gleams, skipping ahead. The detective smiles before following close behind.


	21. Ice cream, Photos, and Fluttering

Finally, Shuichi and Kokichi make it to the mall. After a bit of searching, they find their meeting place. Everyone was already waiting for them.

"'Bout time you two made it!" Kaito says, smacking Shuichi hard on the back. "We thought ya ditched us!" 

"I tried, but Shumai wouldn't let me," Kokichi smirks. Kaito gives him a playful glare.

"Everyone's here! Let's go!" Kaede says excitedly.

She spins on her heels, her pink skirt twirling with her and starts walking toward the ice cream shop. Everyone follows her. As the group walks, Kaito and Kokichi continue to make comments at each other. Maki rolls her eyes at them as she walks ahead with Kaede, leaving Shuichi to walk behind.

"Hey Shu," An all familiar voice says.

Turning, he sees Rantaro, but something was different about him. He looked pretty much the same, but his outfit was slightly different. He was wearing a shirt similar to the one he usually wore, but it was greenish-blue and cut into a crop top. Underneath was a white tank top that covered most of his stomach, but still showed some skin. His pants were still the same, but they were cuffed like Kokichi's. He looked... great...

"H-hey,"

"Glad you could make it," he says. "Your.. Cock-ichi too," 

Shuichi's face heats up from embarrassment. He holds a hand to his face.

"Ah- Sorry about... that," 

Rantaro lets out a laugh. The detective slowly removes his hand to find the green haired boy slightly closer to him. So close they were brushing shoulders. 

"But really. I'm glad you're here. There was actually something I wanted to ask-"

"Shumaii!" Kokichi interrupts. "Get in line with me!"

"W-wait!" 

Kokichi didn't listen. The little leader grabbed the detective's arm and dragged him away from the green haired boy and into the ice cream shop to get in line.

Shuichi looked behind them to see Rantaro with Kaede behind Maki and Kaito. He felt a pinch of guilt.

"What flavor ya gonna get? Kokichi asks, still holding onto Shuichi's arm. He gives it a squeeze as he points to the menu.

His heart flutters as the detective looks to the supreme leader. He had a bright smile on his face and his eyes were light with excitement, like a child getting their first ever ice cream.

"Um..I think I'll get... Panta," he says, deciding to let Kokichi's rudeness slide. But he wondered, what did Rantaro want to ask him?

Kokichi lets out a dramatic gasp. "P-Panta!? You're getting Panta?!" 

"Uh... Y-yes?" 

"I am truly honored Shuichi," Kokichi says cutely, holding fists to his face. "I'll get blue-raspberry then!" 

The detective laughs at his childishness. The two go to the cashier and order their ice cream. Moments later, the employee hands them their ice cream while Shuichi pays. Then, they sit at a table and wait for their friends.

Eventually, every sits down.

"Good idea Rantaro! This place is great!" Kaede says, plopping a strawberry mochi into her mouth.

"Yeah! Nibse call!" Kaito says with a spoonful of "galaxy" flavored ice cream in his mouth. Maki nods while taking a bite of her cherry frozen yogurt.

"Hah, thanks. Ever since this place opened, I haven't been able to get enough of it," Rantaro smiles before scooping up a spoonful of green tea ice cream. Then, he glances at Shuichi's bowl.

"Panta huh? I haven't gotten that flavor before. Mind if I try?"

"Sure," the detective smiles, holding out his ice cream for Rantaro to scoop with his spoon. The survivor takes a spoon full of ice cream and eats it. He makes a face.

"Not really my thing, I guess" Rantaro shrugs. He holds up his spoon. "Wanna try mine?"

"Ah, that's okay. I don't really like green te-"

Without warning, Rantaro interrupts Shuichi by putting a hand to his chin and slightly pulling him forward. He scoops a spoonful of ice cream and feeds it to the detective like a baby, getting a little on the corner of his mouth. Shuichi was frozen in place. What in Atua's name!?

The blue haired boy jolted back in surprise with a hot face and a hand to his mouth.

"Did ya like it?" Rantaro asks nonchalantly. Shuichi didn't know how to respond. He was so shocked he didn't even taste it! 

"U-uh, it was fine I-I guess," Shuichi stutters.

"Wanna another bite~?" the green haired boy winks. Shuichi could feel his brows furrow.

"N-no thanks..," he says, turning awkwardly back to his own ice cream. 

"Suit yourself," Rantaro laughs.

Shuichi sighed quietly. He felt weird. He was confused and shocked... and baffled at why Rantaro would do that. His heart pounded in his chest and his face felt hot, but he tried to ignore it as he went back to eating his ice cream.

"Shumai!" The detective breaks out of his thoughts to Kokichi poking his cheek. "Ya got ice cream on your face!" 

The supreme leader grabs a napkin and puts it Shuichi's mouth to wipe off the ice cream. Then he smiled an adorable smile before shoving a big spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. Shuichi was once again frozen in place.

He put a hand to where Kokichi had wiped his face. His face became hot again as he sat in surprise. He felt the familiar fluttering feeling that had made itself at home in his heart. All the detective could do was continue eating his ice cream as he once again tried to calm down his feelings.

The group continued to eat their ice cream as they talked about whatever came to mind. Neither Rantaro nor Kokichi pulled anymore stunts, but Shuichi still felt awkward sitting between the two. Eventually, everyone finished eating and decided to look at some other shops at the mall.

They stopped at many different stores, from clothing stores to creepy antique shops to an arcade to a photo booth. Kaede insisted on going to the photo booth. 

The booth could fit two people in it, so everyone paired off. Kaito paired with Maki, Kaede with Rantaro, though he looked slightly disappointed, and Shuichi with Kokichi.

Once it was Shuichi and Kokichi's turn, they sat in the booth and posed for the camera. At first, Kokichi made faces at the camera as Shuichi tried to smile normally, but eventually Shuichi was also laughing and making faces at the camera. Or at least he tried to. 

The camera took six pictures. When the two stepped out, the booth printed two copies of the pictures. Shuichi took his copy and looked at it with a soft smile. 

"Nehe! Look at your face in this one!" Kokichi laughed, pointing to an unflattering picture of the detective. 

"Hey! I'm not the only one!" Shuichi retorts, pointing to a picture where Kokichi looked like an old man.

"Whatever! You know I'm cute!" The supreme leader giggles before dashing off the catch up with the rest of the group, who had already started waking.

The detective lets out a happy sigh. He looks at the pictures once more. He finds one where the two were making semi-decent faces. Kokichi had his arm around Shuichi's shoulders a toothy grin on his face. Shuichi was in the middle of laughing. His cheeks were red and his eyes were tearing up from laughing so hard. 

The blue haired boy found himself smiling again. Why was it only with Kokichi that he felt so light? Maybe it was because he was so childish and carefree or maybe it was because Shuichi had been living so boringly before being paired with Kokichi for the project. Whatever it was, Shuichi never wanted this fluttering to leave his heart. 

"Shuichi! Ya coming?" Kaito yells. The detective realizes he'd been standing by the photo booth for too long. 

"Coming!" He shouts back, glancing at the pictures on last time before running to catch up with his friends.

And Kokichi.


	22. A Fortune Teller’s Wisdom

After the photo booth, the group decided to go to one more shop before calling it a day. As they walked around, no shops looked particularly interesting. After about five minutes of walking, the group contemplates leaving. That is, until a particular shop caught Kokichi's eye.

"Shumai look!"

The detective looked to where the supreme leader was pointing. There was a run down looking store on the other side of the walk. It had a sign on it that said 'The ULTIMATE Clairvoyant's totally accurate fortune teller booth!!' in big, bold letters. Next to the sign was a smaller sign that read, 'Guarantied fortunes! (30% of the time) for a small price of $15!'. It looked like a complete sham.

"We could get our fortunes told!" Kokichi says with an excited smile, seemingly oblivious to how much of a rip off it was.

"I don't know... That looks like a waste of money," Shuichi says.

"C'monn!" The purple haired boy begs. He runs over to Kaito and points out the shop to him. The astronaut's eyes instantly light up at it. 

"Maki, Rantaro, Kaede! Let's get our fortunes told!" He cheers, slamming his fists together.

Kaito, why are you such an idiot?

Maki looks at the shop, at him, and back at the shop again before shaking her head. At least she could tell what was a scam and what wasn't. The same couldn't be said about Kaede though.

"Ooo!" She says in awe and with that, they walked over the the cheap looking store.

Standing by the entrance of the shop was a man with a scruffy beard and long brown dreads that stuck up from his head. He had a huge grin on his face and a shiny crystal ball in his hand. He looked more like a moron than a scammer.

"Weeellcome to my fortune teller booth!" He cheers, holding his hands out in a dramatic pose. "Where you can get your 100% accurate fortunes!... 30% of the time," 

"6 fortunes please!" Kaito says enthusiastically, handing him a wad of cash for the group.

"Step right up!" The fortune teller says, taking the money. He steps aside and leads Kaito into the curtain covered shop. 

A few minutes later, he comes out with a huge grin on his face. He exclaims about how he was destined to go to space and how he would be more famous than Neil Armstrong himself. Shuichi just smiles and nods.

"Your turn Maki!" He says.

"..You don't actually believe this do you?" She sighs. Kaito just smiles and pushes her into the shop. 

Another few minutes pass and Maki comes out with a red face.

"What'd he say?!" Kaede asks. Maki just shakes her head.

"Spill Maki roll!!" Kaito says.

"He said... we're going to...grow old together..," she says nervously, playing with her pigtails. 

"Aww Maki!!!" Kaito pulls Maki into a bear hug.

"H-hey!"

"Maybe he is accurate," Rantaro says as Kaito picks up and spins Maki. "I'll go next," 

The survivor opens the curtains and walks in. Moments later, he walks out with a worried expression.

"So?" Kaito questions. Rantaro looks around nervously.

"... I'm going to die soon..," he says almost in a whisper. Everyone is silent for a moment.

"...I guess he can't be accurate all the time!" Kaito says with a nervous laugh.

"Kaito's right!" Kaede chimes in. "You're the ultimate survivor! There's no way you'll die anytime soon!" 

"...Right," 

"Anyways, I'm up!" Kaede says.

The pianist walks excitedly into the shop. When she comes out, she tells the group how her musical career will take off in the near future if she plays Flea Waltz at a school recital. Shuichi smiles. Maybe he'll go watch.

"My turn!" Kokichi bounces. He skips into shop. This time, it takes a bit longer for Kokichi to come out, but when he does, he has an evil smile on his face.

"What's your fortune?" Rantaro asks. The purple haired boy begins to laugh.

"Nehehee! My organization's gonna take over the world! Bow down before your supreme leader you peasants!" He says evilly with a hand to his face. A chill runs through the group as he continues to monologue. Then, his usual trickster smile spreads across his face. "Just kidding! That was a lie!"

Everyone heaves a sigh of relief.

"Your turn Shumai!" The supreme leader says abruptly. 

"But what about your-" Shuichi didn't get the chance to finish his sentence before being shoved into the shop. 

Inside, it was dimly lit with lights that looked like they were from the dollar store. On the walls were pictures of third eyes and illuminate like images. On the far side of the store was a table with a crystal ball. There sat the man from earlier. He had a focused look on his face as he stared into the shiny ball.

"Come young one," he says dramatically. Shuichi had to hold back a laugh as he walked over to the man and sat down in front of him.

"Tell me about yourself,"

Shuichi thinks a bit before answering. He tells the scruffy man a little about his ultimate detective title and Hopes Peak, but mostly talks about his friends. He was about to say more when the fortune teller cut him off.

"Hush. I have your fortune," he interrupts. He puts his fingers to his temples and rubs them with a weird look on his face. Shuichi just stared at him. This guy was ridiculous. There was no way he would actually give him a accurate fortune. 

"You've been feeling strange feelings lately," the man shouts suddenly. "Strange feelings...for a certain someone! You've been trying to ignore it, but you can't ignore feelings of love!" 

Love?!

"You should probably stop doing that," he says with a smirk, looking too proud of himself. "Otherwise you'll never get to be with the person you love! I predict that you'll confess though. I see a bright future of love inside you!" 

LOVE!!?

"That's all a got! Thanks for stopin' by!" 

Shuichi stared at the clairvoyant is shock. A wave of emotions washed over him. Confusion, anxiousness, calmness, realization, denial, happiness, worry. It all came over him in a violent wave.

"H-huh?" 

"Uh... you're in love? Ya deaf or something?!" He man says, blind to the appalled Shuichi.

"...D-do you know who..?" 

"Huh? Nah, ya gotta find that out on your own! But you'll know it when ya know it, ya know?" The fortune teller shrugs. That didn't make Shuichi feel any better. In fact, it made him feel worst. 

Love?! How could he be in love? Yes, he had been feeling... strange feelings lately, but it wasn't love... right? Or maybe it was...? Gah! This was too much!

"Welp, have a good day buddy!

The fortune teller interrupts Shuichi's inner monologue and ushers him out the shop. As he leaves the store, his friends stare at him with anticipation. His face heats up as he meets their curious eyes. He knew immediately that they wouldn't let him go until he shared his fortune, but there was no way he could tell them. He needed to come up with an excuse.

"So? What'd he say?" Kaede asks excitedly.

Shuichi's eyes dart around the mall in an attempt to come up with a lie. His eyes land on a magic shop with a cardboard sign in the front advertising a magnifying glass. An idea pops into his head.

"Uh.. my uncle's agency is g-getting a new case soon. Its going to be a tough one so..," Shuichi lies with a smile he hoped was convincing. His friends smile back.

They seemingly believe him, commenting on the fortune. And with that, Shuichi feels a small sense of relief. However, when he rested his eyes on Kokichi, nervousness swelled inside him.

The supreme leader stared at Shuichi suspiciously, as if he was trying to decide if he believed him or not. He squints his eyes slightly as he stares the detective down. Shuichi prepares himself for his lie to be called out, but all he gets is a pat on the head. 

"Hope that isn't connected to my fortune!" Kokichi winks. "It would be a shame if something were to happen to my favorite detective," 

Relief fills the detective. It seemed like Kokichi had believed his lie or he at least had decided to let it slide. 

Now all he had to deal with was his actual fortune.

The group of friends make their way to the exit. Once they get there, Maki, Kaito, and Kaede go their separate ways, leaving Shuichi, Kokichi, and Rantaro by the entrance.

"Ima go pee. Don't leave without me Shumai!" Kokichi says before heading off to look for a bathroom. Shuichi and Rantaro were the only ones left.

You've been trying to ignore it, but you can't ignore feelings of love!

The detective sighs. The words of the fortune teller filled his head once again.

Was he really in love? He had been feeling strange feelings lately... But maybe the clairvoyant was just bluffing. After all, the fortune teller did tell Rantaro he was going to die. Plus, he couldn't even tell Shuichi who he was in love with. 

Who he was in love with...

A person immediately pops into Shuichi's head. Instantly, his heart lights up, like it had known this since the beginning and had been waiting for this exact moment.

Of course! How could've he been so blind?! It was right in front of him the whole time! The moments they had spent together, the things they had shared, the feelings in his heart. It was all so clear now. 

Shuichi was in love with-

"Shuichi," Rantaro's voice cuts through the detective's thoughts. "Uhm... now that we're... alone, I have something I need to tell you," 

"Hm?" The detective looks at Rantaro. He had a soft expression on his face and a light shade of pink brushed over his cheeks. His hands fidgeted with his rings. "What is it?"

The green haired boy sighs a nervous sigh. 

"Don't freak out alright. I...uhm...have a crush on you Shuichi," Rantaro says. His green eyes stare into the detective's with sincerity. "I... like you,"

All the detective could do was stare.

"...What?"


	23. Burning Bridges

The green haired boy sighs a nervous sigh. 

"Don't freak out alright. I...uhm...have a ...crush on you Shuichi," Rantaro says. His green eyes stare into the detective's with sincerity. "I... like you,"

All the detective could do was stare.

"...W-what?"

Surprise filled the detective from head to toe.

"You don't have to answer right away!" Rantaro says quickly. "I just.. wanted to get it off my chest... You can answer later if you want,"

"N-no... its just.. you surprised me," Shuichi says. "I don't.. r-really know what to say," 

"Then think about it," the survivor says softly. He reaches out and grabs Shuichi's hand. His rings were cool against the detective's skin. He could feel his face turning red. "You can answer me on Monday... or whenever you like," 

Rantaro gives the detective's hand a slight squeeze. He averts his gaze to something behind the detective for a moment before letting go of Shuichi's hand. "I gotta go. See ya~" 

The green haired boy gives a slight wave before leaving the shocked Shuichi. 

"Bye..,"

The detective takes a deep breath. He waits until Rantaro was out of sight. When he was sure the survivor was gone, Shuichi exploded with emotions.

What was that?! Rantaro... liked him?!?

The more the detective thought about it, the more obvious it became. How could've he been so blind?!

Memories of the time the two had spent together flew back to him. There was the time he had made Shuichi feel better about his dream and when he had taken the detective to the roof to cheer him up. In those moments, Rantaro was sweet and those thoughts made Shuichi's heart pound.

But there was also the times when Rantaro wasn't so sweet, like all the times he argued with Kokichi, especially when he made him cry and when he would do things that make Shuichi uncomfortable, like holding his shoulder or when he fed him his ice cream. Those moments made Shuichi's heart pound in... a different way.

Then it hit him.

Was this what the clairvoyant meant when he said he was in love? It didn't... feel exactly how he thought how love felt. He did feel strange feelings around Rantaro, but they had never occurred to Shuichi as love. Then again, Shuichi didn't even know he was in love in the first place.

He thought he was in love with... someone else but...

Maybe not.

"Shuichiii," Shuichi was so deep in his thoughts he barley noticed Kokichi waving a hand in front of his face. "Ya ready to go?" 

"H-huh? Oh yeah," Shuichi says, trying to break from his train of thought. It doesn't work very well.

"Okie dokie," The supreme leader says as he spins on his heals and begins to walk. Shuichi quietly follows.

As they walked under the night sky, Shuichi's head stormed with thoughts. He wondered how he would answer Rantaro. He wasn't sure if he really liked the survivor in that way, let alone loved him. The detective knew he was overthinking things, but he couldn't get the ideas out of his head. He was almost completely swarmed with anxiety.

Almost. 

Through his raging thoughts, the detective noticed something.

Unlike earlier that day, Kokichi walked normally. He didn't step on any cracks in the side walk. He didn't point out any interesting things. He didn't even stop to pick up any lost pennies. He just... walked with his hands behind his head.

He was quiet too. He hadn't said a word since the two had left the mall. All he did was hum a tune Shuichi didn't recognize as he stared off into the darkness. 

Shuichi began to question if he should ask what was wrong when suddenly, Kokichi turned to the detective.

"This is where we part mister detective," the supreme leader says in his usual cheery voice.

"What?"

"Ima spend the night somewhere else tonight, so this is goodbye!" Kokichi says cheerfully again. He's probably joking...

"Why?" He asks.

"...Just cause. I think it would be better if I didn't stay at your house tonight! Don't wanna get between you and you know who!" He grins. 

"H-huh? What'd you mean? Where will you go? Shuichi asks, sounding more upset as he realized the supreme leader wasn't joking. His heart began to pound. "You're n-not going home are you?"

"Oh no! Don't worry Shuma- Shuichi... I'll... go to my organization's hideout! I got some business to take care of there anyways," Kokichi hesitates a little before answering. His smile remained on his face, but Shuichi thought he could see a twinge of sadness behind his eyes. It was like a mask that was barely staying on. But why was it there in the first place?

"N-no. Kokichi... What're you saying..? Just stay at my house..,"

"I...can't," A small whisper escaped Kokichi's lips. So small it seemed like Kokichi was the only one who was supposed to hear it. There were the beginnings of tears in his eyes, but before Shuichi could do anything, the supreme leader spun away from the detective.

"See ya on Monday!" Kokichi shouts quickly and just like that, the supreme leader bolted into the darkness without another word.

Shuichi was left standing in dismay. It was then that he noticed he was on the bridge they had crossed on their way to the mall. Now that it was night, the bridge seemed distant and cold. There were no geese or ducks in pond below and there were no people in sight. Shuichi was ultimately and completely alone.

The detective was beyond confused now. Of course it wasn't the first time Kokichi had decided not to come over, but this time, it was like something was holding him back. 

A mixture of worry and sadness filled the detective. He stood on the bridge for a moment as he collected his thoughts. Eventually, the detective began walking again. 

The cold night wind blew by him as he walked home. 

Without Kokichi.


	24. Shuichi’s Hats

The weekend flew by swiftly and before Shuichi knew it, Monday had arrived.

Over the weekend, Shuichi and Rantaro texted casually. The survivor told him to take his time answering, but the detective already felt like they were texting like a couple.

Shuichi also tried to text Kokichi, but the supreme leader would take hours to respond to each message. Before long, their conversation dissolved. It worried Shuichi, but there was nothing he could do about it over text. He decided he would check on Kokichi when he got back to school.

The detective walks into class moments before the bell rang. He greets his friends with a smile before meeting eyes with Rantaro. He waves at him awkwardly as he sits in his seat. Next to him, Kokichi's chair is empty. 

The teacher began taking attendance. By the time she was finished, the supreme leader was still missing. A pit forms in the detective's stomach.

Damn it. He knew he should've forced Kokichi to stay with him. Now he might be hurt again, or worst... Shuichi tries not to show his panic as he takes out his phone to text Kokichi. 

"Okay class. Remember, your projects are due this week. Have them done by Thursday so you're ready to present on Friday!" The teacher says. She glances at Shuichi. "Shuichi, off your phone! You know better!"

Shit.

"Sorry..," Shuichi says, quickly putting his phone away.

"Alright, get to work!"

As the class begins working on their projects, the pit in Shuichi's stomach only grows deeper. He tries to go on his phone under his desk, but the teacher's eyes were glued on him. 

"Hey Shu. What're ya doing?" Rantaro says as Shuichi tries to hide his phone from his teacher's eyes.

"Huh, oh... n-nothing," Shuichi says. It was no use. He gives up and puts his phone away.

"Very fun... So," Rantaro smiles. "Do you have an answer yet?"

Shuichi goes stif. "Uh... no I don't.., sorry," 

"No worries," Rantaro says. He puts a hand on the detective's chin and leans in slightly. "Just let me know when you do~" 

Then, like nothing happened, he walks away. Shuichi is once again frozen in place. Atua, that guy needs to learn personal space... Shuichi didn't even answer yet and he's already doing things like that...

The detective sighs as he looks back at Kokichi's empty seat. There on his desk sits the supreme leader.

Wait...

"Kokichi?!" The detective almost falls out of his chair in suprise. "When did you get here?!" 

"Hmm, a few seconds ago," Kokichi says with a grin. 

"You did? I didn't hear you do your usual announcement..." Shuichi mumbles. The detective looks over Kokichi. He didn't see any noticeable bandaids or bandages.

"That's cause I didn't do it," Kokichi says. "...Didn't feel like bein' annoying today,"

"Oh, okay..," Shuichi sighs. Something was still off. "Do you want to work on the project?

The little leader nods cheerfully. For the rest of the class period, the two work in silence, however, it wasn't the comfortable silence they had worked in before. There was a small tension in the air and it was eating away at the detective. After a while, Shuichi couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, are you oka-"

"Oh yeah!" Kokichi blurts suddenly. "I forgot! I have something for you!"

The supreme leader reaches to his backpack and pulls something out. 

"Here!" 

Kokichi holds out Shuichi's hat that he had taken a while back. It was wrinkled and slightly dirtier than when Shuichi had seen it last, like it had been worn while it was away. A pang strikes his heart as he remembers when it was taken and the way he felt that day.

"Y-you're giving it back?" Shuichi says in shock.

"Yeaah. I don't need it anymore! Besides, ya probably have someone else you wanna give it to right..?"

"Someone else..? But... Y-you took it- I gave it to you!" The words were pouring out of Shuichi's mouth before he could think.

"Aaaand now I'm giving it back," Kokichi shoves the hat closer to Shuichi, but he doesn't take it. 

"But why?" Shuichi grabs Kokichi's hands and pushes them back to his chest. "Why're are you acting like this Kokichi? This isn't you... What's wrong..? You can be honest with me..," 

A flicker of emotion crosses Kokichi's face. In was only for a second, but Shuichi knew exactly what it was. Desperation... Desperation to tell the truth. But just like all the times before, it disappeared as quickly as it came and was replaced with a mischievous smile. 

"Jeeez Shuichi. It's not that deep! Your hat just smells terrrrible and I need ya to wash it for me!" Kokichi once again shoves the hat into Shuichi's chest. "So take the fuckin' hat," 

The bell rings as Kokichi drops the hat. It falls to the floor as he grabs his backpack and leaves before Shuichi can do anything.

"See ya," he says as he walks out the door. With that, he was gone. Shuichi just stood there with his hat by his feet. His classmates began leaving the classroom around him, but all he could do was stare at the door.

"Hey Shu. Your hats on the floor," Rantaro says as he grabs the detective's hat.

"Thanks," Shuichi says softly. He takes it and tries to smooth out some of the wrinkles. 

"...Are you okay?" Rantaro asks, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

"...Yeah, I'm fine," Shuichi stuffs his hat into his backpack before giving Rantaro a smile he hoped was convincing. "Let's go," 

Together, Shuichi and Rantaro leave the classroom.

The rest of the day passed in a hazy blur. Kokichi didn't sit with Shuichi during lunch. In fact, Shuichi couldn't find Kokichi anywhere in the cafeteria. He tried not to think about him as he ate lunch with Rantaro and his friends, but he always found his mind wandering back to him.

When school was over, the detective found himself waiting for Kokichi. He stood by his locker for what seemed like forever until he realized he was the only one left in the hallway... and that Kokichi wasn't coming.

In a mixture of frustration and sadness, Shuichi walked home, hoping tomorrow would be better.

But it wasn't.

On Tuesday, Kokichi didn't show up to class, but Shuichi saw him in the hallways. He would try to catch the supreme leader's eye or talk to him as he walked by, but it was as if Kokichi refused to acknowledge him. By lunch, Shuichi wasn't even surprised when Kokichi didn't sit with him.

Worried thoughts fill the detective's head as Wednesday rolled around. Not only was he worried about Kokichi, but he still had to answer Rantaro. The survivor was being fairly patient while waiting for Shuichi's response, but it was clear he was getting antsy. Plus, the project was due by the end of the week and Kokichi wouldn't even give him a glance. By Thursday, he was completely drained of energy.

The detective's final class of the day rolled by slowly. After the bell rang, he walked to his locker. By his locker stood Rantaro.

"Hey Shu," he says. "How are you?" 

"Good," Shuichi says blankly, opening his locker.

"That's good..," The green haired boy sighs. He looks at the ground. "...Hey, get your stuff and meet me on the roof, 'kay? I wanna talk to you about something," 

"Hm? What is it?" Shuichi asks with a puzzled look.

"Just meet me up there okay?" He says.

Rantaro gives Shuichi a smile before turning to walk to the roof. As he walks away, he fiddles with his rings and bracelets.

The detective stares after him until he turns a corner. Nervousness fills his heart once more.

What could Rantaro want now?


	25. Letting You Go

After Shuichi gets his stuff from his locker, he makes his way to the roof. He trudges through the gym and up the long set of stairs. When he gets to the top, the door is already open. 

Cautiously, he walks onto the roof. It wasn't as windy as it was last time he was up there, but the detective still had some trouble keeping his balance, though that could be his crippling fear of heights. After adjusting to the height, Shuichi looks around. The sky around him is a beautiful mix of blue and pink. The sun hides behind clouds, but it shows just enough for the detective to see it was about to set.

In front of the sun sits Rantaro, who is also looking at the sky. Shuichi shuffles his way over and sits next to him.

"W-what did you want to talk about?" He asks nervously. Rantaro doesn't look away from the sky as he twists the rings around his fingers.

"...You know I like you right?" He asks with a sigh.

"... Yeah," Shuichi says.

"...and you know I'd do anything for you?" 

"Yes..," Shuichi says. Rantaro takes a deep breath.

"Jeez, you're too nice Shu...That's what makes this so hard," the green haired boy turns to look at him in the eye. "I've gotta let you go,"

"H-huh?" Shuichi gasps. Rantaro laughs at his reaction.

"You know what they say, if you love 'em, you gotta let 'em go...So, I'm letting you go Shuichi," 

"W-why?" The detective asks.

"...It's obvious you don't like me the way I like you. You may not realize it, but I do. You're not happy right now and all I want is for you to be happy, so it's time for me to let go," Rantaro sighs. Shuichi doesn't know what to say.

"I-I'm sorry..," he says awkwardly, scratching his cheek.

"Hey! Don't apologize!" Rantaro says. "...I always kinda knew you didn't like me that way... but I didn't wanna give up until I knew he had you... and now I know he does so..,"

"He?" Shuichi questions. Then, the memories came rushing back.

—  
"Awww, does my Shuichi get lonely?"

"Y-your Shuichi?" Shuichi perks up.

—  
"Well, lets go! Wouldn't want to be late would we Shumai~?" He smirks.

"Shumai? Like Chinese steamed dumplings?"

"Yup! It's your new nickname!"

—  
Shuichi felt something burn inside him. Who is this girl? Why do you want his number? You don't even know him! 

Shuichi grabs his arm just as he was about to take the cashier's phone. 

"No... it's okay. I got it,"

—  
"Awwww! You two are so cuuuutttteee! Why don't you do that to me Shumaii?!" He butts it, latching himself onto the detective's arm.

"Wh-What?! Th-that's because we're not like that!" The blue haired boy says frantically, pulling his arm away.

—  
"Are you suggesting I move in with you? Gasp! How forward~!" He teases with finger to his lips. Shuichi immediately feels heat rush to his cheeks. 

"I-Uh.. no.. I mean- I guess..?" 

"Just kidding! Nehehee! You're so fun to tease!" He smirks, before softly resting his head on the already flustered detective's shoulder. "I'm beat. Goodnight Shumai!" He says, snuggling his head into Shuichi's shoulder. 

"Thank you for listening to me," he mumbles before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

—   
The blue haired boy found himself smiling again. Why was it only with him that he felt so light? Maybe it was because he was so childish and carefree or maybe it was because Shuichi had been living so boringly before being paired with him for the project. Whatever it was, Shuichi never wanted this fluttering to leave his heart.

—  
"You've been feeling strange feelings lately. Strange feelings...for a certain someone! You've been trying to ignore it, but you can't ignore feelings of love!"

"You'll know it when ya know it, ya know?"

It hits him like a train. The fluttering in his heart, the sadness he feels when he's away, how light he feels around him, all these feelings flood his heart at once. It was as if Cupid's arrow had pierced his heart right then and there and his emotions were oozing from the wound.

His name falls from his mouth subconsciously.

"Kokichi..,"

"...yeah," Rantaro says.

"Kokichi... Kokichi... KOKCIHI!" The detective's face heats up as he slaps a hand to his mouth. "I LIKE KOKICHI!"

"You just realized that?" Rantaro chuckles slightly.

"YOU KNEW?"

"Everyone knew! Except you apparently," Rantaro laughs.

"Really?!" Shuichi face palms himself. Some detective he was. 

Then, he remembers the past week. A weight is immediately put back on his shoulders. "...But I don't think it matters though. Kokichi won't talk to me..,"

"...I think he's just scared," Rantaro sighs, looking back at the sky. "He... has issues you know? My family's had to help his family before so I've seen what it's like for him...He's afraid of getting hurt by the people he loves, so he lies to them... and pushes them away..,"

"I think you just gotta show him you won't hurt him and things will work out,"

A gust of wind blows by. Shuichi's heart pounds as Rantaro looks at him with a smile. 

"Okay, I'll do that. I'll show him," Shuichi says with determination. He gets up and walks to the door of the roof with inspiration running through his veins. As he's about to leave, the detective turns back to look at the survivor one last time. "I'm sorry Rantaro... and thank you,"

Then, Shuichi dashes down the stairs to find the one he loves,

Kokichi Ouma.


	26. Go Get Him!

Shuichi opens the gym door and quickly walks down the halls in search of Kokichi. It's then that he realizes he has no idea where the supreme leader could be. Anxiety swarms him as he thinks about all the possible places he could be, but he tries to ignore it. Now was the perfect time to put his detective skills to the test.

He decides to check their classroom first.

Shuichi hurriedly opens the door to the classroom. Inside, he finds Miu and Keebo working on their project with no Kokichi in sight.

"Hey it's pooichi!" Miu teases when she notices Shuichi standing in the doorway.

"Hello Shuichi," Keebo smiles.

"H-hey. Have you two seen Kokichi?" the detective asks.

"Why would I know where that little abortion is?" The inventor says with a laugh. Shuichi just sighs. Not now Mui!

"I saw him not too long ago," Keebo chimes in. "He was walking toward the exit," 

"Do you know where he was going?" Shuichi asks.

"No... I asked him if he was going to wait for you, but he just called me a romba and ran away. How robophobic!" Keebo says with robotic tears welling in his eyes. Mui pats him on the back.

"Thanks Keebo," the detective says with a smile. He turns to walk out the classroom with newfound inspiration.

"Shove your way to him Shuichi!" Mui yells as he starts toward the exit.

The detective walks toward the doors of the school. He open the doors and is about to sprint down the stairs when he slams into something. He falls to the ground with a hard thud.

"Nyeh!" A small voice gasps. Shuichi looks up to see Himiko on the ground with Tenko standing next to her.

"Watch it you degenerate! You hurt Himiko!" Tenko yells. 

"Ah! Sorry Himiko!" Shuichi gasps, reaching out a hand to help the magician up.

"Nyeh. It's okay..," Himiko says, taking Shuichi's hand. "I put up a force field before you ran into me, so I'm unharmed!" 

"Right..,"

"Why're you running around like a psychopath anyway?" Tenko asks angerly. "Your not planning anything evil are you?!"

"Wha- no! Um...I'm trying to find Kokichi! Have you seen him?" Shuichi scrambles. Tenko and Himiko exchange a look.

"Why are you looking for him huh?" The akito master asks.

"I... have something to tell him," the detective sighs. Tenko looks like she wants to ask more, but keeps quiet when Himiko tugs on her sleeve.

"I saw him go that way," she says, pointing behind Shuichi. Isn't that the way to the gas station?

"Thanks Tenko," he says gratefully. He runs down the stairs and turns in the direction of the gas station.

"Tell me if you need a love potion!" Himiko yells. 

Shuichi makes his way to the gas station. Eventually, he arrives at the 11-7 him and Kokichi went to. Anxiously, he walks into the gas station. He recognizes the cashier standing at the register as the girl who tried to get Kokichi's number. He gives her a slight glare as he walks to the slushy section of the gas station, but it's to no avail. Kokichi isn't there either.

Shuichi sighs sadly. Now what? He was all out of leads. The detective couldn't think of any more places Kokichi could be and it wasn't like help was going to appear out of thin ai-

"Shuichi?" The detective turns to see Kaito and Maki standing behind him with slushees in their hands.

"Kaito? Maki? What're you doing here?" Shuichi says.

"We were on our way home and wanted some slushees," Maki says, taking a slip from her slushee. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm actually looking for Kokichi. Have you seen him?" Shuichi asks.

"Huh, that's convenient. He was leaving right when we got here," Kaito laughs. "Why're ya lookin' for him?"

"I need to tell him something. Did you see which way he went?"

"Hmm, I think I saw him turn in the direction of the mall," Kaito recalls. "What'd ya needa tell him?"

"I'll tell you later," Shuichi says quickly, already walking to the exit. "Thanks Kaito!" 

"Hey wai-" Kaito yells, but Shuichi is already gone. "What was that about?" 

"I think that detective side of him finally started working," Maki smirks. Kaito widens his eyes.

"No way... Go get him Shuichi!" He cheers, slamming his fists together. Maki smiles along with him.

Shuichi runs as fast as he can to the mall. By the time he gets there, the sun is already half way down. He hopes he can catch him before dark. 

Hastily, he runs into the mall. He stops by the ice cream shop, the photo booth, and the various shops they had stopped at, but there's no sign of Kokichi. Finally, he stops by the fortune teller booth.

Standing outside was the long haired man who had told Shuichi his fortune. As he walks up to him, the clairvoyant's face lights up with recognition.

"Hey! You're the love dude right?! How's that goin' for ya!?" He says excitedly. 

"I'm trying to figure that out right now. Have you seen my friend, Kokichi? He has purple hair and a checkered scarf?" Shuichi asks frantically. 

"Oh, I know who you're talking about! I just saw him!" The fortune teller gasps.

"Did you see where he went?"

"Awe, sorry man. He just left," the clairvoyant sighs. "He went that way though. Maybe you can catch him!" 

The man points in the direction of the exit the two had taken the day they left the mall. Shuichi gives a nod.

"Thank you!" He says, already turning toward the exit.

"Anytime dude! Go get your man!" The fortune teller shouts. 

Shuichi leaves the mall and runs in the direction him and Kokichi has taken when they left the mall. This was his last option. If Kokichi wasn't around here, he didn't know where else to look. 

Shuichi looks around the path desperately in search of Kokichi. As time passes, he begins to loose hope. The sky is almost completely painted in stars and there still isn't any trace of Kokichi. 

Tiredly, he runs up the bridge and looks around for the supreme leader. That's when he sees him.

Across the bridge, Kokichi leans on the edge. The ledge was barley shorter than him, so he was able to rest against it. He had his head in one of his arms as he threw rocks over the edge... at ducks.

Was this really the person he loved?

"Kokichi..," Shuichi huffs, out of breath from running so much. The supreme leader lifts his head in surprise.

"Shuichi...?" he gasps. "How did ya know I was here?"

"I have to tell you something," the detective says. 

Shuichi takes a deep breath as he prepares to tell Kokichi his feelings.


	27. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🥺

"I have to tell you something," the detective says. 

Shuichi takes a deep breath as he prepares to tell Kokichi his feelings.

"Actually, can I talk first?" Kokichi interrupts.

"Uh... yes, of course," Shuichi says, nervousness bubbling up inside him.

"Okay," He says before turning back to look at the water below. He sighs. "...I think you broke me Shuichi,"

"H-huh?" 

"I think... being around you has made me a more truthful person... and I don't like that!" Kokichi says. "I'm feeling things I don't like, like jealously and sadness and... love. Everything was easier when I could just lie!"

"...I-I'm sorry?"

"Don't be sorry you dumbass!" Kokichi shouts. Shuichi can't tell if he's joking or not. "'Cause I'm also feeling things I like, like joy and freedom and... love and those things are pretty nice! So Ima just tell you everything! No more lies!" 

"O-okay,"

"...Um..," Kokichi goes quiet. "...Remember when I told you I used to come here with my dad?"

Shuichi nods.

"...uhm... that was before he left. Well, disappeared actually. He didn't go to get the milk or anything like that!" Kokichi says with an awkward laugh. He doesn't take his eyes off the water as he twiddles his thumbs. "He... always told us we had enough money. Always said we were stable. Always said he was taking loans from good people. Welp, guess what? He was lying!" 

Shuichi remembers.

His eyes were half-lidded as he stared at the tv. He was watching some news story about some infamous loan sharks.

"He lied to me... about our debt... about the threats... about the trouble he was in... And just like that, he was gone..," Kokichi sighs. He wipes away tears that were welling in his eyes. "And there ya go! Daddy issues!"

"I-I'm so sorry Kokichi," Shuichi says. He takes a step toward the supreme leader.

"It's not your fault..," Kokichi says. "It just... messed me up I guess. My dad left and now I got trust issues! Yaaay..! ...I guess it just explains why I pushed you away... I'm... afraid you're gonna leave me, like my dad..,"

The supreme leader looks up at the detective.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away," he says, his voice cracking slightly. Overwhelming pain fills Shuichi's heart.

"It's okay Kokichi... I... won't leave you. I promise I'll stay with you. Through thick and thin, I'll stay by your side. Even if you push me away, if you get mad at me, if you ignore me, I'm yours. I... love you Kokichi and I'll stay with you... no matter what," 

The words fall from Shuichi's mouth before he can think, but it doesn't matter. He knows what he's saying is the truth and he wouldn't take his words back for the world.

Kokichi stares at Shuichi for a moment. A light shade of pink brushes over the leader's cheeks. 

"You... love me?" 

"Yes," Shuichi nods. He feels his face heating up.

The supreme leader stares at him a bit longer before tearing his eyes away to look at the water. "No you don't..,"

"What?" 

"You don't love me Shuichi. You're just... confused," Kokichi mumbles.

"W-what? No I'm not!" Shuichi says frantically.

"...What about Rantaro? Didn't he confess to you?" Kokichi asks.

"Yes, but we talked about it and he knows my feelings are with you!" Shuichi says. "I lo-"

"Stop lying!" Kokichi shouts. "...You don't love me Shuichi. You don't! ...How could you love a lying piece of shit like me..?"

"You're not a piece of shi-"

"Just go away Shuichi..," Kokichi sighs. A tear falls down his cheek as he rests his head against the bridge. "I don't want to talk to you anymore..,"

"Kokichi..,"

No! This wasn't supposed to happen! A weight heavier than anything Shuichi could've imagined is put on his heart. Despair fills him from head to toe as he watches Kokichi's tears run down his face.

"I think you just gotta show him you won't hurt him and things with work out,"

That's it! He just needed to show Kokichi he wouldn't hurt him! But... how could he do that?

An idea strikes.

Shuichi walks up to the supreme leader.

"What no-" Kokichi doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Shuichi grabs his shoulders and pulls him into a kiss.

He realizes three things.

One, Kokichi is much softer than he expected. His lips are as soft as clouds and his breath is warm against his skin. He tastes like Panta and smoke, which doesn't sound good, but it fits Kokichi perfectly. The detective could feel all the muscles in his body relax. Its pure bliss... until he realizes...

Two, Shuichi had no idea what he was doing. He notices how awkwardly his lips are smashed against Kokichi's, but he's too scared to move. He also realizes that he's holding his breath and quickly running out of air. But worst of all...

Three, Kokichi is as stiff as a rock. The kiss had lasted about four seconds now and Kokichi hadn't moved an inch. Shuichi opens his eyes slightly to see Kokichi staring back at him with wide eyes. A wave of guilt washes over him as he quickly pulls away.

"Ah! Sorry! I should've asked! Ah, ugh! No! Sorry! Oh my Atua! I am so sorry!" Shuichi rambles. His face is hot with a mixture of embarrassment and being flustered. "I can't believe I just did that! I'm so sorry Kokichi! Ah! Uhm... Can I make it up to you? I can-"

Shuichi is cut of by the supreme leader jumping into his arms. Kokichi wraps his arms around the detective's neck and pulls him in for kiss. Shuichi finds his hands on Kokichi's waist as he's pushed into the side of the bridge. He doesn't hesitate to kiss him back.

After a long kiss, Kokichi pulls away with a smile.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that," he says, before going in for another kiss.


	28. The Love Project

That night, Shuichi and Kokichi talk things over. Shuichi clears the air about what happened with Rantaro and confirms his feelings for Kokichi while the supreme leader promises to open up about his problems and trust Shuichi instead of pushing him away. With happy hearts, they agree to become a couple.

The next day, they walk to school together. Kokichi latches onto Shuichi's arm proudly as they walk into class. The detective feels his classmates' eyes on him, but he ignores them as he sits in his seat. Or at least tries to.

"Kokichi... y-you can let go now," he says. Kokichi gives him a pouty face.

"I don't wanna!" He says, squeezing his arm tighter.

"Kokichi..," Shuichi sighs. He pats his head as he waits for him to let go. It's then that he notices something in the corner of his eye.

"Hmm, what's this aboouut?" Kaito teases, sneaking next to Shuichi.

"Yeaaah, what's going on here?" Kaede chimes in, appearing on the other side of the detective. 

"You haven't done something to him, have you Kokichi?" Maki smirks, coming in from the front. Shuichi feels like a fish surrounded by sharks.

"U-uh... hey guys," Shuichi smiles nervously. Kokichi looks up.

"Heeey!" Kokichi smiles. He notices the devilish look in their eyes. "Wait... Did you tell 'em Shumai?"

"N-no, not yet..," Shuichi says. A mischievous smile spreads across the supreme leader's face.

"Weeell, what're you waiting for?" Kokichi says with a finger to his lips. "Gooo oonn. Tell them eeeeverything ya said to me. Especially when you said you loved me~"

Shuichi's face immediately heats up. 

"Awwwwe Shuichi!!! Tell us!!" Kaede squeals.

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" Kaito adds with a laugh. 

Shuichi looks to Maki for help, but all he's greeted with is a smirk.

"You promised you'd tell us~" she says with sly smile. "So come on, spill!" 

Shuichi is cornered. The eyes of his friends burn holes in his head as he looks around frantically.

"Come on Shuichiii~! It'll be easier if you just give up!" Kokichi laughs. The detective gives him a dirty look. 

Traitor.

"I...um...just told the truth..," Shuichi mumbles, finally giving up. "I do love you Kokichi... a-and I'll say it as many times as I need to..,"

The little leader stares at the detective for a moment before turning pink and pulling him in for a hug. 

"Shumaaaiiii!" He whines, pressing his face against his chest. Everyone laughs around them.

"Wow, who knew you were such a romantic!" Kaito grins. "Maybe I should use that line on Maki!"

"You two are the cutest thing!" Kaede fan girls. She looks like she's about to implode.

"You better treat him right Kokichi," Maki says with a serious look, though she can't hide the excitement in her voice.

The bell rings as the teacher walks in. The group disperses as she starts taking attendance, but not without some complaining from Kokichi.

"Okay class. Today you will be presenting your projects. I'll give you five minutes to make sure everything is prepared. Then, I'll call you up in the order you're sitting in," the teacher says. The class begins talking quietly.

"... Are we okay on the project?" Kokichi asks. 

Shuichi nods. "I did it while you were away,"

The supreme leader smiles. "Thanks Shumai. You're the best! I'll make sure to do more work on the next project, 'kay?"

Shuichi smiles back. "Okay,"

The class begins presenting their projects. Shuichi and Kokichi present last. 

Their presentation goes great. Shuichi does most of the talking of course, but Kokichi chimes in from time to time too and together, they get an A on the project.

At lunch, Kokichi sits with Shuichi and his friends. Everyone once again makes fun of them. Kokichi tries to hide his face in his scarf but it only makes the group laugh more. The detective pats his head as his face turns red from embarrassment. Now he knew how Maki and Kaito felt.

Once everyone finally calms down, the group eats their lunch. Everything is normal, until Rantaro sits down across from the couple. Kokichi looks up with a sour look.

"...Hey guys," he says awkwardly. He reaches into his bag and pulls out two grape Pantas. "Here... I got these for you...Truce?"

Shuichi smiles as he takes the Panta. "Thanks Rantaro," 

He looks at Kokichi to make sure he takes the Panta too, but the supreme leader was frozen in his seat. 

"...Kokichi?" Rantaro asks. 

"Dang it you leaf! This makes my gift look terrible!" Kokichi cries. That's when he pulls it out of his pocket. 

"Sorry... I only got you an avocado..,"

"Have you been carrying that around all day?" Shuichi asks. "Did you take that from my house?!"

"Thanks Kokichi. This is the best gift I've ever gotten from you," Rantaro laughs as he takes the avocado. Kokichi gives a forgiving smile.

"Don't mention it,"

After school, the two walk home. They do their usual routine. Shuichi makes dinner as Kokichi watches tv on the couch. Then, they eat together and talk about whatever comes to mind. 

Once their done eating, they take turns showering and getting ready for bed. Finally, they sit on the couch and watch tv.

"Gimme cuddles," Kokichi says, resting his head on the detective's shoulder. Shuichi just laughs as he runs his fingers through his purple hair. His heart flutters like crazy as the supreme leader snuggles next to him, but he doesn't mind.

The two watch tv for the rest of the night. After a while, Shuichi finds himself dozing off. He decides to go to bed. 

The detective turns off the tv and looks down the find Kokichi fast asleep against his chest. He smiles. 

Adorable...

Shuichi tries to get up without disturbing the supreme leader. He lays a blanket over the purple haired boy and quietly heads to his room. 

"...Shuichi..?" 

The detective looks back to see Kokichi looking around.

"I'm going to bed," Shuichi says. 

"Oh... okay," Kokichi whispers, before laying back down. Shuichi feels a pang in his chest.

"...Do you...want to come with me..?"

Kokichi sits up again. "...That's kinda gay,"

Shuichi rolls his eyes with a smile. He holds out his hand for Kokichi to grab.

"Hmm, okay," he says tiredly. He takes Shuichi hand, and together, they walk to the detective's room.

Kokichi dramatically face plants onto the bed as Shuichi lays down next to him. He pulls the covers over them, making sure Kokichi is comfy. The supreme leaders face is bright pink as he snuggles up to Shuichi.

"I'm glad we got paired for that project Shumai..," Kokichi mumbles, looking into his eyes.

"Me too," Shuichi smiles.

"Without that project, we wouldn't have gotten together...I guess you say it was a project of love. A love project!" Kokichi giggles.

"Yeah, I guess you could..," Shuichi says, pulling him closer. 

"Hmm, Goodnight Shumai," Kokichi whispers and with that, he's asleep.

"...Goodnight Kokichi," Shuichi mumbles with a smile. 

The detective sighs a happy sigh as he falls into a deep sleep

With Kokichi under his arm.

The End.


	29. Second in Command

The early morning sun shines through the curtains of Shuichi's room. The sounds of summer drift into the room as he slowly wakes. Laying next to the detective is his boyfriend, Kokichi Ouma, still sound asleep.

Shuichi smiles as pushes a strand of the boy's purple hair behind his ear. He looks calm as he snuggles the blankets on the detective's bed. 

Shuichi stays with him a bit longer before eventually getting out of bed. He gets ready for the day and trudges downstairs. Then he grabs some frozen waffles, puts them in a toaster, and looks out the window while he waits for them to finish.

As they pop up, Kokichi hops down the stairs.

"Mooooring sleepyhead!" He says, planting a kiss the Shuichi's cheek.

"M-morning,"

"Oooo waffles!" He says, sitting down in a chair at the table. 

"With wiped cream, just how you like it," Shuichi smiles. He sets the plates on the table and sits next to him. That's when he notices Kokichi's outfit.

"You're wearing your uniform," Shuichi says.

"Yup! Today's a veeery special day," Kokichi grins, stuffing a bite of waffle into his mouth.

"It is?"

"Mmhmm," Kokichi hesitates slightly. "...We've been together for a few months now... so I think it's about time... you meet my family!"

Shuichi nearly chokes on his waffle.

"Y-your family?"

"Not my real family," The supreme leader says quickly. "My organization, DICE!"

"DICE?!"

"Yeah! I already told them you're coming!" Kokichi shines.

"W-what?!" Shuichi gasps. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?

"I wanted it to be a surpriseeee," Kokichi says with his hands behind his head. "Soooo, what'd ya say?"

The supreme leader smiles excitedly. Seeing him so eager to introduce him to his organization melts Shuichi's heart. There's no way he can say no.

"Y-yeah, I'd love to meet them," Shuichi says. Kokichi's eyes immediately light up.

"Yay!" He pulls Shuichi into a hug. "Lets go!" 

"Wait, right now?" The detective asks, being pulled from his seat.

"Duh! Why else would I get ready before 12? Kokichi laughs. The supreme leader drags Shuichi out the house after the two finish eating. Hand in hand, they head to the organization's hideout.

The couple walks for a while, talking about this and that. Eventually, when they turn a corner, Kokichi's excitement begins to skyrocket.

"Shumai! We're almost there!" He cheers. He starts to walk ahead, pulling Shuichi behind him.

The supreme leader lugs the detective up the street. They pass shops, cars, and people, but not once does he stop until finally, they reach the end of the street. Only one building stands there.

"Here we are!" Kokichi says. Shuichi blinks.

"Is this... a parking garage?"

"Uh... My parking garage," Kokichi says. "C'mon! Everyone's waiting!"

The little leader leads the way into the parking garage. Shuichi follows close behind, but his anxiety is starting to get to him.

Meeting any partner's parents is hard enough, but meeting an entire evil organization is on a completely different level, especially an organization lead by the ultimate supreme leader. Who knows what kind of people are in DICE. Criminals? Murderers? Yakuza? All three? There's over 10,000 of them so it could be anything...

Kokichi leads Shuichi up a flight of stairs. At the top is a flimsy metal door. The supreme leader reaches for the doorknob when suddenly, he stops.

"Um... I maaay have stretched the truth a little bit when I told you about DICE," he says with a nervous smile.

"W-what do you mean?"

"...It's probably better if I just show you," he says. Then, he swings the door open.

"Wai-" Shuichi tries to say, but it's already too late.

Behind the door, nine figures wearing similar outfits to Kokichi stand in a group. It only takes a second for them to rush toward the two.

"Kichi!" Someone yells. A girl with dirty blonde pigtails runs through the door and throws her arms around the supreme leader. "It's been so looong! How are you?!"

"Heeey Namaiki!" Kokichi says. The girl pulls back and kisses him on the cheek.

"You've got to come by more often! Ever since you went to Hope's Peak, you never visit anymore!" She squeals. Then, a shadow casts over them.

"It's about time you came Kokichi," a large man with an afro says. The supreme leader has to tilt his head up just to look at him.

"Piero!" He cheers. The man continues to give him a serious look before bursting into laughter.

"C'mer you little," he chuckles. He wraps his arms around Kokichi, picking him up with one and giving him a noogie with the other. All he can do is struggle helplessly.

"Piero, put him down," a calm voice says. A person with hair over one of their eyes sticks their head out from behind the large man.

"Awww don't be a buzz kill Chusei!" Piero complains, but he puts him down anyway. Kokichi gasps for air.

"Are you okay?" Chusei says, reaching out their hand.

"Never better," Kokichi huffs. He reaches out to grab the person's hand went he suddenly yelps in pain. They laugh.

"Too easy," they turn their hand to show a shock gag on their palm. "Have you gone soft?"

"Heeey that's no fair," Kokichi laughs before bopping them on the head. "Is that how you welcome your supreme leader?!"

"Yes," 

Shuichi watches in surprised silence as more and more people walk into the stair way. Including Kokichi, there are ten people, each of them different in their own ways.

From a round, bald man to a small girl with brown hair. Each of them have different personalities with one thing in common.

They're all tricksters, just like Kokichi.

Most of them look to be around high school age, though some also look long graduated from high school and some barley in middle school. It only surprises Shuichi more.

This is DICE? The organization run by the ultimate supreme leader rumored to secretly run Japan underground with over 10,000 members? Kokichi said he stretched the truth a little bit... but this... is not what Shuichi expected.

"Sooo are we just gonna ignore the random dude who's been chillin' in the corner this whole time," Namaiki says, pointing to the detective. Everyone's eyes turn to him, making his face go beet red.

"Ooh! This is Shuichi Saihara!" Kokichi says, walking over to him and grabbing his hand. "He goes to Hope's Peak with me and... he's my boyfriend!"

"H-hi," Shuichi mutters with a little wave. The DICE members stare at him for a moment before bursting with joy.

"Is this the guy you were talking about?" Piero asks.

"Yup! He finally realized!" Kokichi smiles. "Took like 25 chapters though," 

"Little Kokichi's growing up," a woman with a low cut uniform says.

"I'm so happy for you!" a boy with plain, brown hair says.

"It's nice to meet you Shuichi," Chusei says calmly through the craziness. The detective shakes their hand and immediately regrets it. "Hah. That's two shocks now,"

Shuichi's head spins as he attempts to keep up with the group. He tries his best to introduce himself and learn the names of the DICE members, but his head begins to hurt. It's like a room full of Kokichis.

However, there is one thing he notices through the chaos. One person has yet to speak to him.

"Okay, okay! Give Shumai some space," Kokichi says with a smile.

"We should show him around our base!" The girl with brown hair says. The rest of the group agrees.

"Okay! You guys go ahead! We'll catch up," Kokichi says. The DICE members nod cheerfully before leaving the stairwell. Shuichi huffs a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, was that too much?" Kokichi asks. The detective shakes his head.

"It's just... a lot to take in," he says. "So... you don't have 10,000 members?"

"Nehehe, nooo. That was just a lie," Kokichi laughs. "It's just us ten. I know everyone from middle and elementary school. And before you ask, no we don't really secretly run Japan underground,"

"Then what do you do?"

"Pranks mostly. Nothing serious," he says. "Oh and no murder. We have strict rules on that!"

"Ah," Shuichi sighs. 

Despite the fact Kokichi had lied about his organization, it was sort of a relief to Shuichi. At least now he knew Kokichi wasn't an evil dictator and was practically harmless.

"...Did you like everyone?" Kokichi asks. The detective looks back at him. 

"Of course," he says with a smile. "How could I not like them?" Kokichi's grin brightens before giving the detective a quick peck.

"Yaay!" he cheers. Then, he glances back to the door out of the stairway. "Well, lets get going! Don't want to keep them waiting!"

Kokichi turns and heads out the doorway. Shuichi's about to follow when someone suddenly steps in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Namaiki says.

"U-uhm?" 

"Who do you think you are, walking in here no prob? You think you're worthy of Kichi?" She continues.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Just because everyone else seems to like you doesn't mean I have to. You're not good enough for Kichi," she says. "So don't get your hopes up. You'll be gone before ya know it,"

And with that, she turns and walks away like nothing happened.

Shuichi is frozen in shock. What just happened? He hadn't said to offend her right? He racked his brain for anything he could've done but comes up with nothing. So why was she acting this way?

"Ya coming Shuichi?" Kokichi asks.

"Y-yeah," he says, finally walking through the door.

Whatever it is, he needs to find out soon...

He catches up with Kokichi and the rest of DICE. As they walk through the the garage, Shuichi notices how professional the base looks.

There's a green circle in the middle of a blue sea of paint on the floor and the walls are painted to look like a cave. 

On the left side of the garage is a shelf nailed into the wall with wigs, masks, outfits, and lots of things that could be used to play pranks. There's also tons of boxes and crates full of supplies.

On the right side of the garage sits a fancy looking car, though after a closer look, it's just a minivan painted to look sci-fi. There's also a toy helicopter hanging from the ceiling.

Finally, in the center of it all is a cool, see-through, light up chair. Behind the chair is the word DICE painted on the wall along with two logos, one with a half red half white clown face and the other with an E outlined in white. It definitely looks like something a supreme leader would sit in.

"Wow," Shuichi says in awe.

"You like it? We decorated it ourselves!" Kokichi says.

"You all... did this?" 

"Yup! Took us a whole year!" Piero says.

"It would've been done sooner if Kokichi didn't draw dicks all over the walls every time we tried to paint!" A boy with yellow hair sticking straight up says.

"I think it would've added a nice touch," Kokichi says.

"Have you told him about our roles yet?" Chusei asks. A light bulb goes off in Kokichi's eyes.

"Oh yeah," the supreme leader runs up to his throne and dramatically sits in it. "To keep order within DICE, we have assigned jobs. I, of course, am the leader and founder of DICE,"

He waves his hand, causing Chusei, Piero, and Namaiki to walk next to him.

"These three are the co- founders! Chusei is my most trusted advisor, Peiro is my trusty body guard, and Namaiki is my honest schemer!" Kokichi says as they bow. It's almost like a crime movie. "But everyone else has their own jobs too!" 

The supreme leader explains everyone's jobs. From supplier to hacker to a distraction to a crafter, each DICE member contributes to the organization uniquely. It amazes Shuichi how organized it is since Kokichi's not even close to this coordinated with anything else. He guesses he should've expected this much though. He's not called the ultimate supreme leader for nothing.

"Impressive riiight?" Kokichi brags. "And I did all this by my first year of middle school!"

"Kokichi, don't forget about the surprise," Peiro whispers. He gasps.

"Omiatua. How could I forget!?" He says. "Everyone come here! Except you Shuichi,"

"Huh?"

"Go hang out with Namaiki for a second! We have to do something!" Kokichi says before leading the rest of the DICE members to the other side of the garage and leaving Shuichi and Namaiki in tense silence.

The dirty blonde girl rolls her eyes before quietly sitting on a crate by the shelf. It clear she doesn't want to talk, but Shuichi still tries to start a conversation.

"So... how long have you known Kokichi?" He asks, sitting next to her. She scoots away.

"Longer than you," she says.

"Oh..," Shuichi sighs. Awkward silence. "...I...really like your base. It's so cool you did this all on your ow-"

"What're ya tryin' to do?" She snaps suddenly.

"I-I don't know? Trying to get to know you?" Shuichi says.

"Well I don't want to know ya. Knock it off!" She turns away from the detective.

"W-why?" Shuichi asks. "Did I do something?"

There's a pause. "...I've heard about you," Namaiki says. "Kichi talks 'bout you all the time,"

She turns to face him again.

"About how disappointed ya were to work with him on the project! How you ditched him for some dude named Rantaro! How fuckin' stupid you are when it comes to your feelings! You're a total jerk!" 

Shuichi is taken aback. "B-but I barely knew him when we started that project! And I didn't mean to be stupid!" 

"Oooh yeah! Sure," she says sarcastically. "Listen. I dunno if you know this, but Kichi's always been alone. Assholes always fuck 'im over! That's why I've always had to protect him and keep him away from people like you!"

"I'm not like that! I would never hurt Kokichi like that!" Shuichi cries. Namaiki rolls her eyes again.

"Oh please,"

"It's true! I love Kokichi... I would do anything for him," Shuichi sighs.

"Prove it,"

"What?"

"Prove your love," she says. "Convince me that you actually care 'bout him,"

"...I- Uh," 

The detective doesn't know what to say. How could he possibly prove himself to this impossible girl? It seems like she won't except his answer no matter what he says.

"Well?" She asks, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

Shuichi takes a deep breath.

"Um... When I confessed to him, I-I went to every place I thought he could be. I told myself I wouldn't stop until I found hi-"

"Booooring," Namaiki groans. "Sounds stalkerish to me," 

"U-uhm..," Shuichi panics. He messes with the hem of his flannel as he tries to think of what to say. If he can't get Namaiki to like him, will she tell Kokichi to break up with him?

His heart breaks at the thought. He can't let that happen! Come on Shuichi! Think!

An idea strikes.

"I... don't know how to prove it to you," Shuichi says. "But I do know... that I love him. Every day I spend with him, I fall in love with him more and more. Through my actions and my words, I know he knows it too. I prove it to him everyday,"

He looks her in the eyes.

"I know you just want what's best for Kokichi and I do too. So I promise... I will take care of Kokichi and protect him for as long as I need to. I love him and I'll prove it until very the end,"

Namaiki stares at Shuichi with wide eyes. The detective gets flustered as he realizes what he just said. In anxious silence, he waits for her answer.

Then, she suddenly explodes with laughter.

"Oh-oh my atua! You. Are. So. Cheesy!" She laughs. Shuichi gets even more flustered.

"I-it's the truth!" He says.

"I know. I know," she says, wiping a tear from her eye. She sighs. "You're... all gooood,"

"Wait... I am?"

"Yeaaah," she says. "You seem... like a decent guy. I was a little harsh before. Sorry 'bout that,"

"I-it's okay. I knew you were just watching out for Kokichi," Shuichi smiles.

"I just gotta keep a look out, ya know?" She says. "He's like my little brother. I gotta protect him from all the shitty people out there. He already been hurt enough,"

"I get it," the detective says. "But don't worry. He's in good hands,"

Namaiki smiles. She jumps up from the crate and reaches her hand out to pull Shuichi up.

"I trust you Hara!" She says, pulling him up. "But if ya do anything to him, I'm ripping that ahoge right outta your head,"

"G-g-got it," Shuichi says, suddenly nervous again.

"Welp, your surprise should be about done now!" Namaiki says.

As if it were queued, Kokichi and the other DICE members come out from the other side of the garage.

"Okaaaay! You ready Shumai?" The supreme leader asks. He rolls out something covered by a checkered sheet. "Allow me to present... your official DICE uniform!"

Kokichi grabs the sheet and dramatically pulls it from the item. What's revealed is a mannequin wearing a similar outfit to Kokichi's with a few differences.

The mannequin has a black detective's hat on and a cape around its neck. The mannequin also has a black and white clown mask that only covers the right side of its face. It's outfit is pretty much the same as Kokichi's, except the collar is a loose turtleneck. Finally, it's wearing three inch platforms that look like they could break Shuichi's ankles.

The detective is speechless.

"Whaddya think?" He asks.

"It's..,"

"A-and it's okay if you don't like it. I know it's not really your style but I wanted to do something nice fo-"

"It's amazing!"

"It is?"

"Yes!" Shuichi gasps. He reaches for his boyfriend's hands. "It's amazing you would do all this for me. Thank you,"

Kokichi's face goes pink. "Then, I have another surprise for you..," He mumbles before pulling a checkered scarf out of his back pocket. "I would like to cordially invite you to my organization... as my second in command,"

The supreme leader holds out the scarf with his head down. Shuichi's face heats up at his words, though it could also be embarrassment from the other member's eyes watching him closely.

Shuichi takes the scarf and ties it around his neck.

"I humbly accept," he says. Kokichi looks up with a bright smile as the other DICE members begin to cheer.

"Welcome to DICE!" Peiro says, hitting Shuichi too hard on the back.

"You're gonna be a great leader! I can feel it," Namaiki says.

"Congrats," Chusei says. They hold out their hand for a high five. Shuichi gives one happily until he feels a zap of electricity. "Haha. You're going to need to get used to that if you're going to be our leader,"

"Go put it on!" Kokichi chants excitedly. "I wanna see how it looks!"

The supreme leader and the other DICE members shove Shuichi and the outfit into a closet like room to change. The detective puts it on the uniform. It fits perfectly, scarily perfect. When he steps out of the room, he's bombarded with voices.

"It's perfect!" the girl with braided hair says.

"You totally look like an official member now!" Peiro says.

"Jeeeez, why do ya gotta look good in everything!" Kokichi groans.

"T-thanks," Shuichi says awkwardly. He feels out of place in the uniform.

"Should we begin our schemes now?" Chusei asks.

"Schemes?" The detective asks.

"Yeah! We gotta a ton to do today!" Namaiki says.

"C'mon Shumai! Time to show ya what being a DICE member's really about!" Kokichi cheers.

"H-hey! Wai-" Shuichi tries to say, but Kokichi had already grabbed his arm and began dragging him out of the base.

The group spends the rest of the day playing pranks and messing around all over town. They stay out until the sun starts to set and by then, Shuichi is dead tired.

"I think that's enough for today!" Kokichi says.

"Yeah, I'm beat!" Peiro sighs.

"...It was nice to meet you all," Shuichi says.

"I think you fit in well," Chusei smiles, holding his hand out. Shuichi had learned his lesson though and doesn't shake it this time. "Yup, you're going to be just fine,"

"Come back soooon!" Namaiki says, kissing the detective on the cheek. He touches the wet spot as she plants one on Kokichi too. "We'll miss ya!"

"See ya guys later," Peiro cheers as he punches Shuichi in the arm.

The other DICE members say their goodbyes as Shuichi and Kokichi begin their journey home.


	30. Author’s Note!

Hi! Thank you so much for reading the Love Project! I am so grateful for your support and I’m glad you could make it this far.

Over a year ago, I started writing this story on Wattpad and I finally finished it back in March, with the epilogue being finished in May. Since then, I haven’t read this story, but having reposted the story on AO3, I skimmed it a few times. 

All I can say is... oh boy.

Seriously, if you read this all the way through, I applaud you.

It took all I had not to rewrite entire chapters because I was cringing so much! Ahhh and I made Rantaro so mean for no reason. I like Rantaro, why did I do him like that!?

But it’s not all bad I guess. This means I’ve improved I’ve improved over the year and am now a better writer. All I all, I’m glad I wrote this!

Thank you again for reading! I hope you stick around on my profile and check out other works I may post here! My username is the same on wattpad and I am more active there if you wish to see more. That’s all from me! Byeeee!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading this chapter of The Love Project!
> 
> I’ve already posted the whole story on my Wattpad, so if you want to read the whole thing at once, it’s on my account, Dv_writes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story! Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
